Tokyo Guide, Doctor and A Cliche Romance
by Enya Talisman
Summary: What will happen if Maki met Rin while she was lost in Japan? It'll lead to many (unwanted) experiences with the cat-like woman and her unique group of friends! Let's see how Maki's surviving in this AU shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, thank you for choosing Talisman Airlines and we'll be arriving Japan in just about 20 minutes.

Maki: Wait what? I came into this fanfic and I see you acting like a pilot! What the hell is going on?!

Airin: She's making the start of your story Maki.

Maki: Shouldn't that be later in the REAL story and not here?

Nope, I'm just playing around. Anyway, ready to start doctor Nishikino?

Maki: Y-Yeah... But where are the others?

Noelle: Do you mean us?

Maki: Actually I meant the Love Live cast... Sorry.

Megumi: It's fine, the rest has gone to prepare for the story. You better fasten your seat belts before the plane lands.

Thank you for choosing Talisman Airlines, the time now is 2112. Have a pleasant day in Tokyo!

Maki: F*ck this.

Haha... I don't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Are you lost nya?" An orange-haired woman asked Maki, who was fumbling with a scrap of paper.

"N-Not really... But just to be sure, where's the Nishikino Family Clinic?" Maki asked, slightly embarrassed that she's lost.

"Nya~ Rin knows where it is, follow me nya!" The orange haired woman beckoned Maki to follow her.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem nya~ By the way, are you from around here nya? You don't sound like a Japanese nya!"

"I-I'm a Japanese... Just that I was raised in Singapore due to some family issues..."

"Rin understands nya! Rin's name is Rin Hoshizora nya! I'm a tour guide nya!"

"Nice to meet you Hoshizora-san."

"What's your name nya?"

"M-Maki..."

"Maki-chan nya~ Such a pretty name nya~"

"N-Not really..." By this time, Maki was embarrassed by Rin's compliments.

"We're here nya!" Rin pointed to a building that made Maki stare in wonder.

"T-This is a clinic? It looks more like a shopping mall!"

"Eh~ Shopping malls are much bigger than this clinic nya!"

"I-Is that so...? W-Well, thank you for your help Hoshizora-san." Maki said before entering the clinic, Rin followed in after her which perplexed Maki. "Um... W-Why are you here with me?"

"Rin needs to be here nya! Maki-chan, once you're done with your appointment, do you want to tour around Tokyo with Rin nya?"

"I-I can't. B-But if you can wait for two more hours I think I can come along..."

"Okay nya! Touring with Maki-chan begins at 9.00 pm nya!" Rin enthusiastically shouted, surprising some of the patients there. Unbeknownst to Rin, Maki has already disappeared and is nowhere to be seen. "Maki-chan? Oh well, I better get my ticket to see the doctor nya!" Rin went over to collect a ticket for her doctor's appointment.

"Rin Hoshizora. You may see the doctor now." The receptionist said.

"Thanks nya!" Rin thanked the receptionist and went inside the doctor's room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Maki said without looking at her patient. Only when the patient remained silent did she decided to look up.

"M-Maki-chan is a doctor nya?!"

"H-Hoshizora-san?! You're my patient?"

"Y-You're the previous doctor's daughter nya?"

"Y-Yeah... Anyway, what seems to be the problem?"

"I injured my right wrist nya!" Rin seemed to be nervous and looked down constantly, something that Maki disliked.

"Hey, is the tour thing still on? I really don't know how Japan's like and I need you to show me around." Maki said, attempting to lighten the tense atmosphere. Thankfully, Rin's mood was lightened.

"Of course nya!"

"Great, your wrist is fine but refrain from carrying heavy stuff."

"W-Wow... You managed to check my wrist despite the two of talking?"

"Yep. Let's go then." Maki said, shrugging off her doctor's coat and hanging it on a clothes rack.

"Uh... What about your job nya?"

"It's 9.00 pm, see?" Maki held up her wristwatch to let Rin see the time.

"You're right nya! Let's go, I'll show you the places I like to visit nya!" Rin said, holding Maki's hand and bursting out of the clinic.

XXXXXX

"First stop, Minami's Patisserie! I'll introduce to my friends here!" Rin said while opening the door.

"Welcome!" A woman with brown hair and violet eyes greeted. Half framed spectacles adorned her smiling face.

"Kayo-chin~ Meet the new doctor at the Nishikino Family Clinic nya!"

"It's nice to meet you! What's your name if I may ask?"

"M-Maki. Maki Nishikino." Maki replies hesitantly, shy from talking to someone that she just met.

"Well hello then Nishikino-san! My name is Hanayo Koizumi and I actually want to die..."

"Why do you say that Kayo-chin?!"

"I-I'm not good at making friends Rin-chan..." Maki then realised that the woman in front of her was actually in the same plight as her and immediately patted her back.

"I-It's fine. We're in the same boat Koizumi-san."

"Nishikino-san..." Those two would have stared each other the whole day if not for another person's arrival.

"Hanayo-chan, how are you doing?" A grey-haired woman with amber orbs asked.

"Kotori-chan~ How are you nya?" Rin immediately hugged the woman.

"Ah! Rin-chan's here too! Who's the red-haired lady?"

"That's Maki Nishikino nya! I met her today nya!"

"I see! You must be the late doctor's daughter who is living overseas right?"

"Y-Yeah. But how do you know that?"

"Rin told them nya!" Maki simply stared at Rin in disbelief, not believing that her late father would reveal so much information about himself.

"Okay then... How may I address you miss...?" She asked Kotori, remembering that she didn't ask for her name.

"Kotori! Kotori Minami! I'm actually the owner of this patisserie and Hanayo-chan's my employee!" Kotori beamed, making Maki feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"Nya~ Kotori-chan, I'll take a strawberry cheesecake to go nya! Do you want anything Maki-chan? Kotori-chan's cheesecakes are well-known around this area nya!"

"I-I guess I'll take the apple pie..."

"Okay then! I'll wrap these up for you."

"How much is it nya?"

"Oh no, it's on the house as a welcome for Maki-chan!" Kotori said while handing the pastries to Maki.

"E-Enjoy them! Have a safe trip!" Hanayo said, waving goodbye to Maki and Rin as they left the patisserie.

"We can enjoy them at your place later Maki-chan nya!"

"You mean at the clinic? Sure, even though it's kind of a pain to go back..."

"You locked it nya?"

"Well, that's my own house. Of course I'll lock it, don't you?"

"Ehehe... Don't tell Kayo-chin this but I stay at the tour agency nya!"

"You're... homeless?"

"Couldn't pay the rent on time so I secretly sleep there nya..."

"I-I see... Where are we heading to now?"

"You'll see nya!"

XXXXXX

"A... church?" Maki asked as she stared at the church in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm not a Christian but two of my friends are here nya! Let's go!" Rin replied, dragging Maki into the church.

"Oh is it isn't Rin. Who's the young lady behind you?" A blond-haired nun asked, cerulean eyes bore into amethyst eyes.

"I-I'm Maki Nishikino, I came to Japan a few hours ago."

"I see. I'm Eli Ayase, the sister of this church. It's nice to meet you Nishikino-san." Eli extended her hand for Maki to shake. Maki warily shook Eli's hand, still cautious of the nun's motive.

"Eli-chan~ Don't be so cold nya! You're scaring her nya!"

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry, I'm not used to visitors other than my friends. Please excuse my behaviour..." Eli gave a small smile, scratching her head slightly.

"A-Ah, it's fine! B-By the way, who's that blue-haired woman at that statue?" Maki pointed to a blue-haired woman praying to a statue of Virgin Mary.

"That's Umi-chan! She comes here every day ever since that day nya~"

"What day?"

"It'll be best if you ask her yourself Nishikino-san." This sentence made Maki curious and she decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"E-Excuse me... May I ask for your name?"

"My... name? Oh sorry for spacing out, I'm Lieutenant Umi Sonoda. It's a pleasure to meet you, may I ask for yours?" Umi asked, saluting with her left hand. Maki noticed that Umi was saluting with her left instead of her right and decided to ask her.

"I'm Maki Nishikino. If you don't mind, why do you salute with your left instead of your right?" The moment she asked that question, she felt that she had opened Pandora's box. Her feeling was proven right when Umi turned her profile to face Maki.

"That's... because I've lost my right while I was protecting someone..." Umi replied with a wry smile. "Best part is that I failed to protect him... He died because of me..." Tears started to well up in Umi's eyes, unintentionally making Maki feel guilty about asking the question.

"I-I'm truly sorry..." Maki apologised, sincerely wishing that she had never asked about it in the first place.

"It's fine. In case you're wondering, I come here to pray is because I feel that I can gain forgiveness for not saving him..."

"Haa... Sonoda-san like I said, it's not your fault."

"B-But..."

"Just calm down alright? His family forgave you, the police forgave you and God has forgiven you a long time ago. There's no need to beat yourself over what has happened years ago..." Maki wanted to burst out at Eli's comment but decided not to, fearing that Umi may cry if she opened her mouth again.

"Maki-chan, ready to go to the last stop nya?"

"Y-Yeah... Let's go Hoshizora-san..." Before Maki left the church, Umi said something that made Maki feel better.

"I'll be at the church for quite some time as I live here. If you want to have a chat with someone when Rin's working, you can find me here." Umi waved goodbye to the two of them before focusing her attention on Eli.

XXXXXX

"Hey Hoshizora-san, why did Sonoda-san say that?"

"The police superintendent felt that Umi-chan needed a long break nya~ As her house was burnt down, she stays with Eli-chan nya!"

"I-I see... Your friends sure are unique..."

"The place we're going to will contain the most unique friends of all nya!" Rin said as she stopped in front of a bar.

"A... bar?" Maki asked but followed Rin inside anyway.

"Rin-chan's here, and with the late doctor's daughter!" A purple-haired woman with huge curves cheerily said, her turquoise eyes never leaving the cards she laid on the table.

"Nozomi-chan, meet Maki Nishikino! I met her near the fountain nya!" Rin introduced Maki to Nozomi.

"It's nice to meet you Maki-chan! I'm Nozomi Tojo, owner of the Tarot Bar." Nozomi extended her hand which Maki shook.

"Maki-chan! There are three more I'll like you to meet nya!" Rin said while pointing to three woman seated at the table, two of them drunk while the last one was reading a few sheets of paper.

"Hello, I'm Tsubasa Kira. I'm a lawyer and you must be Maki Nishikino yes?" The sober brown-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What are you doing here in this bar Kira-san?" Maki replied, curious to know why was a lawyer in a bar.

"I'm here to relieve some stress from work. Arguing isn't easy as you think."

"I see... And these two are...?" Maki pointed to the two drunk women who had their heads on the table.

"I'm Honoka Kosaka... I fight fire... but I burnt down Umi-chan's house by mistake!" A ginger-haired woman rose from the table, giving a peace sign before drinking some beer.

"Umi...? Oh, so you're the one who caused Sonoda-san to be homeless..." Maki silently remarked. Unfortunately for her, Honoka heard it.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that my hose contained oxygen due to my colleagues' slip up!" Honoka retorted, clearly unhappy with the remark.

"It's your fault after all..." A petite raven-haired girl responded.

"H-Huh?! T-Tojo-san! There's a kid in here!" Maki exclaimed, to which Nozomi chuckled.

"Maki-chan, she's an adult you know..."

"E-Eh?!" Maki turned around to see the 'girl' giving her the middle finger.

"For your information, I'm a teacher in a goddamn high school!" The 'girl' spat out, pissed off that she was mistaken for a kid again.

"Calm down miss loli." Maki said, clearly to make the teacher angry.

"Damn you! You wanna fight b*tch?!" The teacher rolled up her sleeves and got into a boxing stance.

"Like you could beat me." Maki loosened her tie, preparing for the teacher's next move.

"Both of you stop it! Under Japanese law, fighting's not allowed and you may be charged in court!" Tsubasa said, hoping to end the impending fight.

"May? In Singapore, we'll go to jail after going to court." Maki commented before extending her hand for the teacher to shake.

"Hmph, Nico Yazawa." Nico said before shaking the doctor's hand.

"Maki Nishikino. By the way, what's a teacher doing here?"

"Drowning my sorrows of getting humiliated by my class which is full of assholes!" Nico downed her mug of beer before grabbing Tsubasa's.

"Noted. Hoshizora-san, do you want to get a drink while I wait for you?"

"Nope! Rin needs to go back to the tour agency to sleep nya!" Maki felt that her new friend's situation was pitiable and decided to lend a hand.

"You're sleeping with me from now on. I'm not going to let you sneak back to the agency just to get a few hours of sleep!" Maki declared, surprising everyone in the bar.

"Oh my... My cards never told me that Maki-chan's this aggressive~" Nozomi teased, holding up a tarot card.

"What do you mean? I can't let her sneak into the agency every single time!" Maki retorted, folding her arms as a form of defense.

"Nishikino-san, I'm not sure what inviting people to live with you permanently means overseas but in Japan, it kind of means that you're proposing..." Tsubasa said, looking away from Maki's surprised face.

"W-WHAT?!" Maki exclaimed, a blush slathered over her cheeks.

"M-Maki-chan... Now that you know what this act means, are you sure you want Rin to live there nya?" Rin asked, her face also in a blush that made everyone in the bar have one thought in their minds.

'Cute...'

"Yeah! I don't mind at all! After all, you saved me at the fountain, it's the least I could do!"

"Really?! Then Rin will accept nya!" Maki inwardly groaned, fearing that Rin will bring her to a lot of experiences that she didn't want to experience.

"It's your fault you know. Take responsibility~" Nozomi sang. Maki wondered if the bar owner could read minds but decided not to ask and simply led Rin back to the clinic.

XXXXXX

Oh man... I've lost touch on how to start a fan fiction!

Rin: You're doing great nya!

Nozomi: That's right, my cards are telling me that you'll be fine~

Thanks you two...

Umi: So I've lost my right arm huh? Guess it'll prove problematic...

Eli: It would seem so.

Maki: Enya-chan! Why must you write a story that features us from the job version in the SIF?!

Hanayo: She didn't make all of us from there...

That's because I've no idea what Nozomi's working as and I felt that you could be working along side Kotori!

Noelle: Enya, maybe you could list down their jobs?

Sure thing, here's the list.

**Maki: Doctor at her family clinic, aged 25.**

**Rin: Tour guide for visitors, aged 25.**

**Hanayo: Cashier at Kotori's patisserie, aged 25.**

**Kotori: Pastry chef at her own patisserie, aged 26.**

**Umi: Police lieutenant, aged 26.**

** Honoka: Fire fighter, aged 26.**

**Tsubasa: Lawyer, aged 26.**

**Eli: A nun at the church, aged 27.**

**Nozomi: Bar owner of the Tarot Bar, aged 27.**

**Nico: Home economics teacher at a high school,aged 27.**

Airin: See you next time. (If there's a next time that is)

I can read your thoughts though... But yes, I hope to see you guys next time.

All: Bye! *Waves*


	2. Chapter 2

magasaurus, thanks for the heads up! You really saved me!

Airin: From what? Your pride as a writer?

Shut up. IluvEliUmi, as always you really look out for the subtle information! Yeah, I plan Eli to be with Umi.

Rin: Is Rin really dense nya?

Maki: Very. And what the hell do you mean that I shouldn't mistake Nico as a kid? Seriously Chillin' Dude, you must never seen a loli before!

Nico: I resent that!

Noelle: Please calm down! But it's true that Maki should read up a little about Japan...

Maki: I doubt that this kind of information will be provided...

Umi: Let's start shall we?

All: Yeah! Enya-chan doesn't own Love Live!

XXXXXX

"Haa... Never let Hoshizora-san sleep in the same bed with me..." Maki muttered to herself, waiting for her last patient of the day to enter.

"May I come in?" Knocks sounded on the door, alerting Maki.

"Yeah, please do come in."

"Hello Nishikino-san." A blue-haired woman greeted Maki.

"S-Sonoda-san?! What are you doing here?" Maki asked, surprised that Umi would visit the clinic.

"Actually..." Umi held up her left hand, which was filled with scratch marks. "I got myself scratched by a cat on my way to the convenience store..."

"Let me see that!" Maki examined Umi's hand and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god it's not serious... I'll put some antiseptic and bandage it up for you so don't move." Maki got up and opened a first aid kit, taking out the materials needed.

"Thank you Nishikino-san. By the way, are you aware that Rin's having a party?"

"Really? She didn't tell me that she wasn't coming back tonight..." Umi gulped, realising that the doctor didn't know about the cat-like tour guide's plan.

"I-I see..." Maki noticed that Umi averted her eyes away from her and decided to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Sonoda-san, what are you not telling me?"

"U-Um... Maybe you should ask Rin yourself..." As on cue, Maki received a call from Rin.

"Hello?"

"Ah Maki-chan! Is it fine if we do something special tonight nya?"

"Sure... Tell me what kind of party you're telling people about!"

"M-Maki-chan? You sound scary now nya..."

"Spit. It. Out. Now."

"It's a cooking party held at your house nya..."

"Can I object?"

"Nope nya! I've invited everyone you met yesterday nya~ Bye!" Rin quickly ended the call before Maki could say any further. Maki simply stared at her phone before sighing.

"This is why I don't want to tell you Nishikino-san..."

"I understand... Anyway, when did Hoshizora-sensei say that the party will be held?"

"She said right after you're done with work..."

"She's dead meat..." Umi could only pray for Rin's safety as Maki muttered death threats.

XXXXXX

"Maki-chan is here nya~" Rin was about to hug Maki but stopped as she noticed that the red-haired woman had the eyes of a killer. Behind her, Umi was using her hand to signal warnings of Rin's impending death.

"Maki-chan~ You can't kill your wife after proposing you know~" Nozomi said, effectively calming down Maki.

"Good point, even though I didn't propose..." Maki said, glaring at Rin. Rin let out a small chuckle before taking out a box.

"Maki-chan, take a piece of paper from this box nya~"

"Fine, I'll play along." Maki drew a piece of paper. When she opened it, a chibi picture of Rin was drawn on the paper.

"Oh, it would mean that you're going to cook something for Rin." Eli appeared behind Maki, surprising her slightly.

"A-Ayase-san? You're here too?"

"Yup. And The person I'm going to cook for is a scary one..." Eli flipped over her paper to reveal a chibi picture of Nozomi.

"Wait, not all of us are going to cook?"

"No, we all are. It's a bit like roulette?" Eli shrugged her shoulders, sighing about the situation.

"Got it. By the way, is a nun able to dress normally?" Maki asked, noticing Eli was in a black tank top and a pair of blue denim shorts.

"Why not? I'm not actually a real nun... I only took over as my mother was one... And don't ask about her pregnancy with me, I've no idea how that works." Eli replied with a tone of nonchalance.

"O-Okay then... But how do you earn money then?"

"I kind of have a part-time job at an arcade near here... Still need money for my daily expenses."

"I-I see... That's kind of hard on you..."

"It's manageable. Oh, I think they're starting to cook." Maki and Eli turned their heads to see some of them already preparing to cook.

"I think I can get back my revenge..." A dark aura started to surround Maki, scaring Eli on what's to come.

XXXXXX

"Alrighty! Now that Maki-chan's done with her cooking, we can eat the cooking that all of us are gonna give!" Honoka shouted, clearly excited about her friend's cooking.

"Okay! Hanayo-chan, please eat my omelette!" Kotori said, holding up a plate that was filled with omelettes.

"Thank you Kotori-chan!" Hanayo gratefully accepted Kotori's omelettes. "Kira-san, please accept my bowl of steamed rice!" She handed Tsubasa a bowl of perfectly steamed rice.

"I'm grateful for receiving a dish that you like so much Koizumi-san. Honoka-chan, here's your pizza." Tsubasa said, accepting the bowl of rice while giving Honoka a plate of Hawaiian pizza.

"Yummy~ Kotori-chan, have some salmon!" Honoka beamed, giving Kotori her plate of salmon. Kotori accepted it though she knew that the salmon had traces of garlic, something she hated very much.

"Umi-chan~ Eat my ramen nya~" Rin said, holding a bowl of piping hot ramen.

"I thank you for giving me your ramen Rin. Ayase-san, accept this glass of dark chocolate." Umi said, holding up a glass of chocolate.

"Oh my, thank you very much Sonoda-san. Actually, chocolate is my favourite food." Eli informed Umi, sending out signals of a couple to the rest in the living room.

"Elichi, please don't get carried away with Umi-chan later..."

"H-Huh? I don't get it..."

"Chocolate is known to be aphrodisiac~"

"Seriously Nozomi, be serious. Here's your yakiniku."

"Yay~ Yakiniku~ Yakiniku~" Maki was stunned by the sudden change in the bar owner's attitude.

"What the hell...? So basically she could be bribed by yakiniku?"

"And parfaits. But don't give anything with caramel in it."

"Yazawa-san, what are you doing here?"

"One, I'm invited. Two, I'm supposed to give this to you." Nico held up a plate of pasta, a blush evident on her face.

"Thanks. By the way, whose dish are you supposed to receive from?"

"From me~ Nicocchi, here's your croquette." Nozomi handed a bag full of croquette over to Nico, who nearly fell due to the weight of the bag.

"Haa... Where's Hoshizora-san?"

"Right here nya! Maki-chan, what did you cook for Rin nya?"

"Meh just some chicken..." Maki held up her plate of roasted chicken, making Rin shiver for some reason unknown to herself.

"Thanks nya! Now let's eat nya!" Rin held up her plate which she received from Maki. Everyone began to eat, some not exactly enjoying their dinner.

"H-Honoka-chan... I don't like garlic..."

"Eh?! But I didn't add that in! Unless..." Honoka panned over to Hanayo, who was busy eating the omelette she received from Kotori.

"Honoka-chan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just glaring at a jealous woman who ruined your dish..." Kotori was still confused but decided not to ask Honoka about it.

"Honoka-chan, how's my pizza?"

"It tastes great! How's your dinner?"

"Splendid actually. Koizumi-san is good at cooking rice..." While Tsubasa and Honoka are chatting among themselves, Umi was trying her very best to eat the boiled egg in her ramen.

"Stay... still! I give up..." Umi sighed, unable to enjoy her meal.

"Say ah..." Eli said, holding up Umi's egg.

"E-Eh?! A-Ah..." Umi ate the egg, a look of satisfaction was plastered on her face.

"You must really like eggs."

"Kind of. I like the Kosaka family manju the best."

"Really? I'll remember that..." Nozomi smirked in the distance, amused to see her best friend and the handicapped lieutenant eating together.

"Elichi's yakiniku tastes yummy~ How's your dinner Nicocchi?"

"F-Fine..." Nico panted out, unable to take the spiciness of the croquette.

"Really? Then I'll make more of those spicy cream croquettes!"

"N-Nozomi-chan... I'm sorry, but I actually hate spicy stuff."

"I know, which is why only one out of 15 croquettes are actually spicy. The rest is just normal cream croquettes~" Nozomi gave a playful grin which Nico didn't take it so well.

"Damn you."

"Maki-chan~ How's Nico-chan's pasta nya?"

"Actually, it's impressive!"

"She's the best cook among us nya! Now's my turn to try your roasted chicken nya~" Rin didn't knew why but the closer the chicken got to her mouth, the more her mind tried to reject eating it.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing nya!" Rin decided to just eat Maki's chicken and prove her mind that the chicken was edible. Unfortunately for her, she got knocked out instantly.

"Serves you right for not telling me about this party Hoshizora-san. I've forgotten to mention that my cooking skills are the worst~" Maki grinned, triumphant that she had successfully knocked Rin out.

"N-Nishikino-san... By any chance... Did you plan to punish Rin by food?" Umi asked, trying to understand Maki's motive.

"Yup~" Maki said, in a sick sweet tone that not even Nozomi could handle.

"H-Harasho... I-Is she dead?"

"I hope not. I'll be charged for murder if she is..."

"Maki-chan, you better treat Rin-chan now..."

"You're right Tojo-san! All of you, please enjoy the party." Maki carried Rin in her arms, climbing up the stairs to her room.

"N-Nozomi-chan... Nico thinks that you shouldn't tease Nishikino-san..." Nico murmured, loud enough for the bar owner to hear.

"My cards are telling me the same thing..." Nozomi flipped a tarot card, showing it to Nico who didn't understand the meaning of it.

XXXXXX

"Hoshizora-san... Are you feeling better?'

"Maki-chan... Before I die, there's something I like to ask you nya..."

"You're just weak from my cooking, you're not going to die..."

"Are... are you a psychopath...?

"You watch too much crime movies..."

"A-Actually, Umi-chan will tell me about the criminals she caught nya..."

"Glad to see you feeling better Hoshizora-san."

"Nya~ Maki-chan's so warm nya... Sleep with me nya..." Rin cuddled on to Maki, preventing her from leaving the bed.

"Haa... I better tell someone that I'll have to miss the party..." Maki reached out for Rin's phone and scrolled through the contacts until she found the one she wanted to contact.

XXXXXX

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sonoda-san. It's me, Hoshizora-san has trapped me on her bed so I won't be able to get down. She's fine though, just sleeping."

"Alright, good night."

"Good night. Oh by the way, can I take your contact from Hoshizora-san's contact list?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, good night." Maki hung up, ending her conversation with Umi.

"Who was that?"

"Nishikino-san, she used Rin's phone to inform us that she's going to accompany Rin to sleep."

"I see, I'll tell the others." Eli walked away, leaving Umi together with Nozomi and Nico.

"Umi-chan, when are you going to go back to work?"

"Tomorrow actually. I think I'm ready to help society again..."

"But what about your hand?"

"I'm left-handed. I can handle a gun anyway..."

"What I mean is that won't your lack of your right hand cripple you while catching baddies?"

"Nico, you are being overly concerned for me as usual... It's fine, I'll just have to be extremely accurate with my shooting."

"Umi-chan! Is Maki-chan really sleeping with Rin-chan?"

"Honoka? Yeah, Rin trapped her there."

"We should go then... We can't spoil their honeymoon~" Honoka winked, leading Tsubasa, Kotori and Hanayo out of Maki's house.

"Honey... moon?" Umi was confused unlike Nico and Nozomi who were smirking.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Umi-chan!" With that Honoka left, leaving Eli behind.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes we should... By the way Ayase-san, is it a good idea if I go back to work?"

"If you think it's a good idea then I don't see why not. Plus I know you've been sharpening your shooting skills so I wouldn't worry much..."

"Thanks. I'll tell the superintendent that I'm reporting for work tomorrow then." Umi said while walking out of the house with Eli, leaving Maki and Rin sleeping together in their room.

XXXXXX

Rin: N-Nya... Maki-chan still retained her cooking skills from the previous story...

Maki: It's a trait all Makis should have.

No, just that your lack of cooking skills in known among the Love Live viewers.

Megumi: On the bright side, you've a flair for music right?

Noelle: Yup! Just like I've a flair for drawing!

Maki: You're right... Rin-chan, want to go listen Beat in Angel together?

Rin: Nya? Maki-chan's so nice today nya~ Let's go nya! *Leaves mysterious room with Maki*

Umi: I hope I'll have a decent day tomorrow...

Eli: I wish you all the best Umi. May God be with you... *Starts praying*

Airin: You guys are taking your roles very seriously...

I agree...

Honoka: Isn't that good?

Nozomi: I agree with Honoka-chan for once.

Nico: Whatever... Can we leave yet? I'm still playing 'It's a Hot Hot Life!'...

Kotori: Isn't that the game from the previous story?

Well, it can apply here...

Tsubasa: I think we're rambling here...

You think? Okay then, let Hanayo sign off.

Hanayo: E-Eh?! U-Um... We hope to see you next chapter!

All: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Kotori, good news!

Kotori: What is it Enya-chan?

I've asked signbear whether the Honoka from 'Tea, Latte, Coffee or Spice?' Chapter 6 and she's willing to give me her underwear!

Kotori: Really?! How much are you going to sell for?

Umi: Wait, Kotori shouldn't you be paired up with Hanayo?

It's like this, I actually wanted to make this scene in my first story but as the reply only came in today...

Tsubasa: In any case, that underwear should belong to ME now!

Honoka: U-Uh... I can give you my underwear you know?

Tsubasa and Kotori: No! The underwear we want must be worn by you first!

Umi: Oh my god, how did these two become into such perverts?!

Maki: More importantly, I didn't attempt to kill Rin-chan. Chillin' Dude, the next time you review will be your last. *Holds up burnt food*

Nozomi: To all those who are actually worried about me getting tricked, don't worry! I only accept food from friends!

Nico: Then explain to me why you got yourself kidnapped in high school?

Nozomi: Nicocchi, please don't twist facts. I simply spent a few days with a man that I've never met after he kindly gave me his yakiniku. Also, how would you like me to punish your sister Candygirl44?

Kotori: I'll pay $200 for that underwear!

Tsubasa: Well I'll pay $250 for that!

Honoka: Is that bear-print underwear a limited edition...?

Eli: This is getting out of hand. Enya doesn't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Welcome back Sonoda. We could use some help with a case that's going on..."

"Superintendent, whatever the case may be I'll help!"

"Haha, thanks! Are you good with youngsters?"

"Sort of...? I get it! You want me to stop a gang of teenagers that's wrecking havoc in society! I'm on it!"

"Actually, we just need you to go see the principal of this school. She'll tell you more of those 'teenagers' you speak of." The superintendent resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to reveal the actual case they need help with.

"Alright then, which school is it? I'll make sure those brats never get to mess around again..."

"I'll drop you off at the school, it's much faster." With that, Umi was led to the superintendent's car and headed towards the school. Meanwhile at that particular school, a certain teacher was having some troubles managing her class.

"You lot! Sit down and wait for the guest to arrive! Damn it!"

"Nico-chan~ Can we do you in the bathroom? We promise to be quick!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO!"

"How about strip poker?"

"Hell no! Why must I get the horniest lot every single year?!"

"Pocky game?"

"That's it! One more time you guys harass me, be it sexually or verbally, you guys are seeing the principal!"

"That's fine... Principal Minami is quite hot..." Hushed chatter filled the classroom, annoying Nico to no end.

"The person who commented that I was 'hot', please see me in my office NOW." The principal said, silencing the class.

"Finally! Everyone, please meet our guest who's gonna monitor you guys for a week!" Nico introduced, dragging a blue-haired girl out to the principal. "By the way, here's your admirer Minami-san."

"You again Miyasaki? Geez... I don't want to see you for every single week! Let's go..." The principal dragged Miyasaki away, leaving the guest standing at the doorway.

"Nico? You teach here?"

"Umi-chan? Wow, Minami-san really did step up the authority figure like I've suggested..."

"I guess? Anyway, shall I introduce myself?"

"Go ahead." Nico went to sit on a nearby chair while she let Umi have the table to herself.

"I'm Umi Sonoda, I'm a graduate of this school. Like what Nico has said, I'll be monitoring your actions as part of my training to be a disciplinary teacher." The students couldn't be bothered with Umi and decided to make her stay with them miserable.

"Hey Sonoda, catch this!" A student threw an eraser at her, choosing to aim at her right arm. They were surprised when Umi didn't flinch when the eraser hit Umi's sleeve.

"Haha... Since you guys are such playful students, I'll give you a surprise meant for you okay?" With that, Umi swiftly drew her gun and fired at the wall at the back of the classroom. "Don't mess with me, or else I'll arrest you." She took out her police badge, effectively shocking the whole class.

"W-What the... W-Why is the police here?!"

"To punish you for sexually harassing Nico." Umi continued to hold her gun, warning them that she'll shoot if the class made any movements.

"Umi-chan, can I take attendance now? They need to take their height and weight measurements after this..."

"Whoops, sorry." Umi went to the back of the classroom before shooting her right sleeve.

"KYAAAAAH! She's insane!"

"I'm just telling you the reason why that eraser didn't hurt me." Her sleeve came out of her pocket, revealing an empty sleeve.

"I'm starting to worry if sending Umi-chan is a good idea..."

XXXXXX

"Um... Principal? When are you going to let me back to class? I kind of need to take my height and weight measurements soon..."

"Hmm? Not any time soon, after all... I can take your height and weight here..." The principal took out a measuring tape from her drawer. Miyasaki gulped before attempting to sneak away from the principal, which failed horribly.

"And where doing think you're going?"

"R-Running away! I know what will happen if I stay here any longer and I don't want to risk it!"

"And what is it you don't want to risk?"

"Y-Your j-job as the p-principal..."

"Really now? And here I thought you wanted ME to do this to you..." The principal leaned in closer to Miyasaki, who was trapped on to a wall during her futile escape. Before anything else could happen, the door opened.

"Mom! I got Maki-chan to sub in for the school nurse that left the school!" Kotori said with Maki behind her.

"Uh... Minami-san? Is this a good time?" Maki pointed to the duo who were now in a compromising position. Miyasaki blushed heavily before struggling to push the principal away.

"Oh! Sorry Noelle-chan, I didn't know mom was punishing you! I'll bring Maki-chan to get the measurements of the students okay?" With that, Kotori closed the door, leaving the principal and Noelle alone.

"Well, now that they're gone shall we continue?" She asked as though nothing had happened.

"You wanted to continue despite being found out?! You're crazy principal Minami!"

"Aw... My daughter doesn't mind, so it's fine right? Also, call me by my name Noelle..."

"T-Toriko... If you want to continue then make it fast..."

"Will do." Toriko started to kiss hungrily, making Noelle lose her mind as quickly as Kotori brushed the matter behind her.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Minami-san! Why did you treat that like it was nothing?!" Maki asked, still blushing from what she had seen.

"Cause I knew about it! Besides, mom really loves Noelle-chan. I can see that in her..." Kotori trailed off before stopping at a door where students are lining up.

"Nishikino-san? Shouldn't you be at the clinic?"

"Sonoda-san? Shouldn't you be hanging off Ayase-san?" Nico and Kotori gave Maki a shocked expression before Maki realised that she had said the wrong thing.

"Actually I'm at work. I need to monitor Nico's students. Oh and by the way, Ayase-san has to work at the arcade today so I can't follow her as I normally do." Umi gave a smirk before ushering Maki inside the office.

"Umi-chan, you actually follow Eli-chan?"

"Training my following skills."

"Stalker..."

"I'm agreeing with Nico-chan on this one..."

"I'm offended. By the way, is your mother still seeing Nico's student?"

"Yeah! She said that Noelle-chan can't go back to class for the whole day again!"

"Kotori-chan... You see her at your house way too often..."

"Hey loli! All your students are done! I can leave now right?"

"Don't call me a loli! You can go back to your clinic if you wish..."

"Great. Oh by the way, I think Sonoda-san needs to arrest the principal for paedophilia. Just saying!" Maki left the office, leaving Umi confused over what Maki had just said.

"What does she mean by that?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"But..."

"No buts. Umi-chan, follow me to the kitchen. There will be havoc there..." Nico dryly remarked before pulling Umi away from Kotori, who decided to go back toher patisserie.

XXXXXX

"Hoshizora-san... Can I ask you something?"

"Nya? Go ahead Maki-chan nya!"

"Is paedophilia... accepted in Japan?"

"Nya... Rin doesn't know nya! Let's go ask Tsubasa-chan after our dinner nya!" Rin chomped on her pasta while Maki was still lost in thought.

"Hey Hoshizora-san, regarding your job as a tour guide..."

"What of it nya?"

"What do you actually do? I mean, shouldn't you be busy and not coming back every time?"

"Rin just tour around Tokyo nya! It's called freelancing nya!"

"I think that term shouldn't be used in this case but I'll let it slip. Are you done?"

"Nya~ Let's head out nya!" Rin charged out of the house, not bothering to wait for Maki to catch up.

"G-Gah... H-Hoshizora-san... You're... too... fast..." Maki panted, unable to keep up despite managing to reach the location that Tsubasa was.

"Oh... Sorry nya... But we're here at Nozomi-chan's bar pretty fast nya! Let's have our dinner here next time nya!" Rin commented before dragging Maki into the bar.

"Welcome~ How's your hot night yesterday?" Nozomi teased, pouring a cocktail for Tsubasa.

"Shut up... Kira-san, you're a lawyer right?"

"Yep. Why do you ask?"

"Is paedaphilia allowed in Japan?"

"No it isn't... Actually, by any chance did you see Kotori's mother?"

"Yeah... Wait, how did you know?"

"Kotori-chan's mother is in love with a student called Noelle Miyasaki~"

"Tojo-san, how do you know that?!"

"It's common knowledge among us! Except for Umi-chan that is. She's quite dense to begin with..."

"I'm speechless. Have you two ever seen that student before?"

"Rin has nya! Rin brought her here to have a drink nya!"

"Hoshizora-san... She's a student..."

"Nozomi-chan doesn't mind nya!" Maki turned to Nozomi, who simply gave a smile as her response.

"Maki-chan, do you know what day is it today?"

"Friday. Why?"

"Well, in just 30 seconds, you'll understand why~" Maki stared in confusion, perturbed by the fact that the other two understood the bar owner's sentence.

"Hey! We're here to get wasted!"

"Honoka! You shouldn't say that, we civil servants need to work every day!"

"Umi-chan, let's just relax shall we?"

"If you say so Kotori..." Maki noticed that Umi, Kotori and Honoka had entered the bar along with Hanayo, Eli and Nico.

"Kayo-chin!"

"N-Nice to see you Rin-chan, Nishikino-san!"

"You can call me by my name you know... There's no need to be that formal..."

"A-Alright... Maki-chan?"

"Yeah, let's get along Hanayo-chan..."

"Maki-chan allowed someone to call her by her name nya!"

"H-Hey! You call me by my name too!"

"But you don't call me by my name nya..."

"Fine, I'll call you by your name from now on!"

"Yahoo~"

"Hmph, Nishikino-san is just a tsundere who can't make friends properly!"

"Shut it Nico-chan."

"I think Rin-chan is having a positive influence on you..."

"Tojo-san... Uh... What's your name again? I forgot." Maki shot a sly smile before grabbing Tsubasa's cocktail and consuming it.

"Aw... How mean, Maki-chan forgotten my name?" Nozomi pouted, holding up her hands in a groping motion.

"Nishi- No, Maki please run."

"Eli-chan... right? Why do I need to run?"

"Cause I'm going to give you the Nozomi massage special!" Nozomi approached Maki, hands still in the air.

"Nozomi, before you grope her can you pour be some beer? My cocktail got stolen by someone..." Tsubasa sighed, disliking the rowdy atmosphere in the bar.

"Right away~" Nozomi skipped behind the counter to get some beer for Tsubasa. Maki used this period of time to protect her chest as she had been informed by Eli on how the massage works.

"O-Okay, next will be Umi-chan right?"

"That's right Maki, by the way Nozomi's behind you." Umi pointed, alerting Maki of Nozomi.

"Aw~ Maki-chan has protected her breasts... Oh well, I guess I'll have to do the other version..."

"Which is...?" Maki warily asked, backing away slowly as though Nozomi's a predator.

"Tickle attack!" Nozomi proceeded to tickling Maki, which had absolutely no effect on the doctor.

"Sorry, but I've become resistant to it ever since my school days in Singapore."

"Maki-chan's a meanie..."

"Nozomi-chan~ Is it okay if I drink all this without you serving us?" Honoka held up a bottle of tequila and went on to guzzle down the contents.

"Ah! Honoka-chan! That's bad!" Kotori immediately ran to stop Honoka from drinking all of it but failed.

"Oi Honoka, if you wanna get wasted then do it with the three of us!" Nico shouted, grabbing two more bottles of tequila and proceeded to drink one. Tsubasa held the last bottle and poured it into her glass, making her more sophisticated than the other two.

"Nozomi-chan, you seriously allow them to do this?"

"Yeah, after all it washes away their problems. Nicocchi especially..." Nozomi went over to the counter and started taking out a bottle of alcohol. "What do the rest of you want?"

"Vodka for me."

"U-Uh sake for me then?"

"Nozomi-chan! Please serve me champagne!"

"Rin will take a screwdriver then nya!"

"I'll pass..."

"I'll pass too...

"One vodka for Elichi, sake for Hanayo-chan, champagne for Kotori-chan, screwdriver for Rin-chan and two absinthes for Maki-chan and Umi-chan right? Please wait a moment."

"But we don't want to get drunk!"

"Maki, as Nozomi's best friend I should tell you this. She's dying for us to get in bed with each other one way or another..." Eli patted Maki's back, consoling Maki.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Nozomi handed the drinks to the respective people.

"Damn it..." Maki and Umi swore under their breaths before consuming the drink, knocking both out instantaneously. Many others soon passed out, leaving only three people conscious.

"Tsubasa... How did you...?"

"Elichi, Tsubasa-chan's an alcoholic."

"I thought I told you not to tell her that! Now I'll need to go and pray at that church..."

"Nah... I don't do my job anyway. On another note, are we going to leave them here?"

"You two can take your girlfriends back home, the rest can sleep here..." Nozomi prodded on to Nico's cheeks, enjoying the reaction given by the teacher.

"Sonoda-san is not my girlfriend!"

"Honoka is just someone I do that with..." Eli turned to look at Tsubasa with a shocked expression, not wanting to believe what she said.

"Meh, she's lonely and so am I. Let's just get them back home shall we?" Eli simply shook her head and carried Umi out of the bar along with Tsubasa, leaving the remaining five to wake up with major hangovers in the bar the next day.

XXXXXX

Oh god... I think I'm deviating again... This is really bad!

Kotori: Like I said, that underwear is mine!

Tsubasa: No mine!

Honoka: That's it! Kotori-chan, take that underwear Enya-chan got from another me! Tsubasa, you take mine! *Pulls off a wolf-print underwear and gives it to Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: Yes! Wolf-print undies! *Proceeds to wear them*

Umi: I give up. I'm surrounded by perverts.

Airin: Why don't you tell that to Toriko?

Toriko: Hey I didn't choose to be a pervert here!

Noelle: More importantly, can someone just tell Enya that everything's fine?

Airin: But she's really doomed.

Eli: Well someone has to do something!

I'm fine... I'm just scared...

Nico: Of what?

Right now, I've a new idea for a story. But then I can't abandon this one...

Nico: =_=|||

Nozomi: Why don't we see what the readers have to say about this chapter?

Airin: Just let her die...

I'll kill you Airin. I'm going to follow Nozomi's idea.

Rin: That settles it nya! Can I sign off this time nya?

Go ahead, I want to eat my dinner already... *Leaves mysterious room*

Rin: Yay! See you guys next time nya!

All: Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Tsubasa: Really? Will you get me Honoka-print undies for me IluvEliUmi?

Honoka: Oh come on Tsubasa! I gave you my wolf-print underwear already!

Umi: Magasaurus, thanks for siding with me for the three perverts disaster...

You take things way too seriously...

Nico: God damn it Enya-chan! Now people are commenting that I'm a loli!

=3=

Nico: Don't you give me that face!

Nozomi: Of course Candygirl44! I'll grope her right now~ *Goes to Chillin' Dude's computer and waits*

Maki: I promised that she'll die if she reviews... *Follows Nozomi*

Airin: I feel sorry for that poor mortal...

Toriko: Now I'm labelled as a paedophile...

Noelle: It's not that bad...

By the way, I can't reveal my story ideas as I prefer them to be kept as a secret.

Eli: But you still reveal them in a subtle way...

I haven't planned for a title yet. Plus it's still too early...

Kotori: Well, let's start! Enya-chan doesn't own Love Live!

XXXXXX

It's been two weeks since Maki settled in Japan and she was coping well. In her own opinion that is but nonetheless, her life was relatively peaceful until her cat-like friend called.

"Maki-chan~ Wanna watch a movie with me nya?"

"Sure, what time will it be shown?"

"30 minutes from now nya! I'll wait at the Akihabara Cinema counter nya!" Rin hung up, allowing Maki to head towards the cinema.

"I'm here. What are we watching?"

"No idea nya. Honoka-chan said this is a good summer movie so I figured to watch it with you nya!"

"Hand me that ticket then." Maki received the ticket from Rin and scanned through the title printed on the ticket. "Conchita's Theory? What kind of story is that?"

"No idea... Let's go in nya! You want anything nya?"

"Hmm... I guess some soda will be nice..."

"Okay!" Rin ran off to the snack counter and quickly came back with two cups of soda.

"T-That's fast..."

"I know right nya? Let's go!" Rin and Maki went into the cinema and settled down in their seats. As they did so, Maki noticed two familiar figures entering the cinema and seating a few rows away from them.

"Hey Rin-chan? Aren't those two Eli-chan and Umi-chan?" Maki asked Rin, pointing at the two figures.

"You're right nya! Should we go up to them later nya?"

"Best not. I rather spend some peace with you... No wait, never mind. You're actually quite hyper to begin with..."

"N-Nya?! Maki-chan, don't say this nya~" Rin took this opportunity to grasp Maki's hand, surprising her completely.

"W-What are you doing? L-Look, don't tell me that this is a date cause I know that dates need to be a month after you met that person!" Maki's face heated up, not facing Rin.

"O-Of course not nya! This is just an outing between friends right? B-Besides, why a month?"

"T-That's what I was told back in Singapore..."

"N-Nya... Ah! Look over there nya!" Rin pointed to Maki's left, to which another pair of figures walked down towards the row they were assigned to.

"Nozomi-chan and... Wait, is she with a kid?! I thought this show is meant for adults?!"

"Rin thinks that's Nico-chan nya..."

"Then that's fine. But this seems too much like a mere coincidence..."

"Don't think too much and just enjoy the movie nya!" Rin snuggled closer to Maki, who tried to push her away but failed.

"Hey Rin-chan? Are you sure you didn't set this scene up?"

"Rin swears! Why?" Maki simply pointed to two figures seated a row below them.

"Then why is Tsubasa-chan and Honoka-chan here?"

"Rin swears that she doesn't know nya! Rin also doesn't know why Kayo-chin is here with Kotori-chan nya!" This alerted Maki and she spotted the two mentioned two rows above them, not noticing their presence.

"It's starting. I'll grill you the information later..." Maki sighed before settling back to her seat, trying her best to enjoy the movie.

XXXXXX

"S-Sonoda-san, p-please hold on to my hand tightly..." Eli whimpered, clutching on to Umi's sleeve tightly.

"You don't like scary movies Ayase-san? I'm sorry, I should have noticed..." Umi apologised, not realising that she had made a grave mistake in the movie selection earlier.

"N-No, I'm scared of dark places..."

"O-Oh... So that's why you sleep with the lantern switched on..."

"Y-You knew?!"

"Well, I've been living with you for three years. There's almost nothing I don't know..."

"T-This is so embarrassing..." Eli buried herself into Umi's chest, something which Umi didn't mind to her surprise.

"It's okay." Umi turned her head towards Eli but instead saw a purple-haired bar owner smirking at them.

"W-What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. The movie's showing." Eli tilted her head up to watch the movie that was playing.

XXXXXX

"Eep! Nozomi-chan! Why the heck did you choose this movie?!" Nico shivered, holding on to Nozomi's hand tightly.

"It's a new movie Nicocchi~ But is the blood and gore really that scary?"

"I think the part where that woman shredded off their skin from their bodies is disgusting..."

"Oh? I enjoy it though..." Nozomi leaned in and started to nibble on Nico's ear, eliciting a blush from the teacher.

"N-Nozomi-chan! Not while we're in public!" Nico hissed angrily, swatting away Nozomi.

"Aw~ By the way, look at the screen." Nico turned her head to see what was on the screen but instead screamed along with a few others.

XXXXXX

"Did you hear that Honoka?"

"H-Hear what?"

"Screams that sound like everyone but Nozomi, Maki and me."

"H-How should I know? Oh god..." Honoka averted her eyes, focusing on Tsubasa's green eyes instead.

"You know... You could have chosen the other movie which happens to be a comedy..."

"B-But I want to watch a scary movie with my f-" Tsubasa slapped Honoka's mouth shut, preventing the ginger-haired fire fighter from continuing.

"Don't say that phrase in public. It's vulgar."

"But how am I supposed to describe your relationship with me then?"

"Friends with benefits."

"Okay Tsu-" Honoka stopped while she was watching the scene that was played and promptly screamed.

XXXXXX

"KYAAAAAH!" Hanayo shrieked, hugging Kotori tightly.

"I-It's f-fine H-Hanayo-chan..." Kotori replied shakily, scared stiff after the woman forced a man stripped of all his skin to dig out his eyeballs and eat it.

"K-Kotori-chan... N-Next time, I-I'll choose t-that comedy..."

"S-Sure! B-By the way, i-isn't that R-Rin-chan and Maki-chan?" Kotori pointed a trembling finger to Maki and Rin.

"W-What are they doing here?"

"O-On a date? R-Rin-chan is aggressive after all..."

"W-We should ask them after this!"

"Maybe at n-night?" Kotori breathed out before screaming along with Hanayo once again.

XXXXXX

"Ugh. Rin-chan, stop screaming into my ear. It hurts like hell." Maki complained, rubbing her ears.

"B-But t-this i-is s-scary nya!" Rin shuddered as she watched a girl having her head eaten off by the woman.

"Oh come on, Conchita is not real."

"S-Still! I should have chosen the comedy..." Rin relaxed as the scene was no longer showing blood.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Honoka-chan said it was a good idea nya..."

"I'll kill her once this show ends." Maki shot a glare at Tsubasa, who was looking at them by chance.

XXXXXX

"Uh Honoka? You better leave the movie now..."

"Why? I paid for the ticket even though I regret it..."

"Look up behind you." Honoka did what she was told and was scared when Maki pointed the middle finger at her, a dark aura enveloping her.

"W-What'll be the name of the movie I'm gonna experience later?"

"Doctor's fury and the screaming fire fighter."

"Huh?! Tsubasa-chan that's mean..."

"You asked first."

"O-Oh yeah, why's Maki-chan here with Rin-chan?"

"Maybe they decided to watch this after you talked to Rin about it?"

"Good point..." Honoka cringed as she saw Conchita ate a bloodied skeleton whole.

XXXXXX

"It's getting interesting Nicocchi~"

"S-Scarier you mean..."

"Does Nicocchi want me to calm you down?"

"No. Your methods are highly inappropriate."

"But look at what Elichi's getting from Umi-chan..." Nico turned her gaze in the direction Nozomi's facing and saw Eli and Umi at the far end.

"Why are they here?! Also, I thought Eli-chan's scared of dark places?"

"A date maybe? It could be possible~"

"Like us? Nah... That isn't po-" Nico stopped, pointing a finger at at Kotori and Hanayo.

"Oh my~ It seems that they're on a date too!"

"Since when they're dating?!"

"Scary movies will bring couples on to the path of becoming a couple!"

"T-That doesn't make sense..."

"I'm saying it for Honoka-chan and Tsubasa-chan..." Nozomi jerked her thumb at the mentioned people, making Nico gape with shock.

XXXXXX

"K-Kotori-chan..."

"I-It's going t-to be over soon..." Kotori felt a vibration in her pocket and silently took out her phone to view the message.

'Hey Kotori-chan, are you on a date with Kayo-chin?' Kotori was surprised by this but decided to reply.

'How did you know Rin-chan?' Another reply came in as soon Kotori sent hers.

'I don't. Just that I made a bet with Maki-chan whether you're dating or not! By the way, all of us are here!' Kotori scanned the whole cinema only to discover that what Rin messaged was true.

"K-Kotori-chan? Who was that?"

"Rin-chan. After this, we're going back to your house instantly."

"W-Why?" Kotori handed Hanayo her phone and she got a huge shock.

"N-Now do you understand why?"

"Y-Yes..."

XXXXXX

"Hey Maki-chan, pay me 1000 yen later nya~"

"Sure. So, done screaming your lungs out?"

"Y-Yeah. The lights are starting to turn on nya!" True enough, the lights started to fade on as the movie ended.

"Maki, fancy meeting you here." Umi said as she dragged a sickly pale blond with her.

"Yeah I agree..." Nico walked up to Maki shakily, still slightly traumatised by the movie.

"Hmph. Where's Honoka-chan? I want to kill her from recommending such a movie to Rin-chan!"

"Right there..." Kotori pointed to Honoka and Tsubasa, who were leaving the cinema hastily.

"Get back here!"

"Uwah! Tsubasa-chan, run!"

"Got it!" Tsubasa pushed the door open and dragged Honoka out of the cinema.

"Maki-chan, don't run after them. They're going to do what their alliance requires them to do~" Nozomi held up a card which Eli and Nico understood miraculously.

"So they're gonna do 'that' huh?"

"I'll pray for them..." The rest were confused by what Nozomi said but decided to keep quiet.

XXXXXX

"Haa... Did we shake them off?"

"Definitely. Honoka, you're too paranoid."

"Hey Tsubasa-chan, let's do it!"

"This early? It's 8.00 pm though... Ah fine..." Tsubasa took off the the shirt she was wearing and started stripping Honoka.

"Y'know, since you're a lawyer I figured you'll be able to pick things up really quickly but guess I was wrong..."

"That's not true..." Tsubasa stopped, not daring to face Honoka.

"There's something I've meaning to tell you all this while..."

"Same here..."

"Tsubasa-chan should go first!"

"Must I? Why don't we say it at the same time?" Honoka nodded, taking a breath to prepare for what she wanted to say.

"Go out with me!" Both were equally shocked at what the other party had said.

"Wait what?! You seriously want to date me?!"

"T-That's my line! After all, why would I agree to do that with you if I didn't like you?"

"Like I said, we were friends with benefits..."

"Now Tsubasa-chan's gonna date me! Nozomi-chan's strategy really works!" Before Tsubasa could reply, Honoka's phone rang.

"Ho~no~ka~chan! Did it work?"

"Yeah! You're pretty awesome Nozomi-chan!"

"Of course! By the way, are you aware of Tsubasa-chan's secret?"

"She's an alcoholic right? Yeah, I kinda overheard it two weeks ago."

"I see... Well, you should be getting it on with her now! See ya!" Nozomi disconnected the call, enabling Honoka to place her phone on the table.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Tsubasa asked as Honoka climbed on top of her.

"Continuing from where we left off." Honoka murmured before attacking Tsubasa hungrily, giving the latter back pains the next day.

XXXXXX

Honoka: Haa... A new couple is formed! Me and Tsubasa-chan!

Airin: What. The. Heck.

I agree. What's next?

Nico: No idea since the MakiNozo pair ran off...

Oh right, the cinema idea is somewhat inspired by dragonfire5000's Movie Date.

Eli: I-I can't believe you used such a scary idea...

Oh come on, I didn't even explain the story! By the way, the movie is a combination of Evil Eater Conchita and Rugrats Theory from Vocaloid.

Rin: Rin thinks that Eli-chan is traumatised nya~

Like I said, I didn't even explain the freaking story!

Umi: Actually, I've a question.

What is it?

Umi: You know in the reviews there's Magasaurus right?

What of it?

Umi: But there's an account called magasaurus with a lower case 'm'.

So?

Umi: Are they the same person?

Airin: Does it matter? All I know it means more souls for me to reap...

Umi: -_-

Don't give me that Umi... By the way, who's going to sign off?

Nico: Me of course! Let's see... Got it! All of you please review on my popularity okay~

Nico, the review part is fine if it's about this chapter...

Umi: I'll do it. All of you, we'll see you next time!

All: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Maki: Don't worry Magasaurus, I've already paid Rin-chan.

Rin: Yeah!

Nozomi: See, someone does appreciate my groping services~

Nico: And readers do think I'm popular! Nico nico nii~

Uh... That's bad right?

Eli: It doesn't matter. It seems that even when making out so long you confess you can become a cute couple...

Airin: Don't think of anything weird Eli...

Umi: How shameless! Two people doing such inappropriate activities...

Tsubasa: By the way, Magasaurus was about to say it right? That vulgar phrase...

Honoka: You mean f*ck buddy?

Tsubasa: Honoka!

Kotori: Ehehe... Is me dating Hanayo-chan really that cute?

Rin: Of course nya! Two innocent women dating is just so fluffy nya!

Maki: Then what about me and you?

Rin: A life full of pain nya...

Maki: The hell?!

Umi: Plus Chillin' Dude is probably a pervert... She wants me to kiss Eli!

Eli: Don't you? *Starts tearing up*

Umi: D-Don't cry! I'll kiss you! *Kisses Eli on the cheek*

Coward... I agree with IluvEliUmi that Rugrats Theory is damn scary.

Airin: A perfect song for me to reap souls...

Nozomi: Now shall we start? Enya-chan doesn't own Love Live~

XXXXXX

"Nya... It's so hot nya..." Rin whined as she lay sprawled on the table. Nozomi served Rin a mug of cold beer which she gratefully accepted.

"But we can't do anything about it can we? It's summer after all..." Nozomi said before pouring herself a glass of water for herself.

"Oh come on, it's not like it's that hot..." Maki said before eating a plate of mashed potatoes.

"How come you can tolerate the heat nya?! It's 29 degrees out today nya!"

"You've forgotten I lived in Singapore for years haven't you? God, the 'heat' is getting to you isn't it?"

"What does living in Singapore have to do with anything nya?!"

"Rin-chan, Singapore is located near the equator. This means that Singapore has summer whole year round..."

"No way! Maki-chan, is what Nozomi-chan said true nya?!"

"Yeah it's true. By the way, the average temperature there is 35 degrees."

"Maki-chan's living in hell for the past few years..."

"That's exaggerating..." Nozomi went to the back to get more cold drinks for herself and Rin while Maki was giving Rin a brief summary on Singapore's climate.

"I know~ Why don't we invite the rest to go to the beach?" Nozomi suggested, drawing a tarot card.

"Hmm... I think it's stated in the will that I'll have a beach house and a mountain house that father had..."

"Maki-chan has a beach house nya?! Awesome!"

"So when are we going to the beach?"

"How about in a week's time? I'll invite Nicocchi, Tsubasa-chan and Honoka-chan!"

"Rin approves nya! Rin will ask Kotori-chan and Kayo-chin nya!"

"That leaves me with Umi-chan and Eli-chan huh? Alright, we'll meet at the station a week from now." Maki left the bar, leaving Rin and Nozomi to tell the rest about the news.

XXXXXX

"Hey Eli-chan, we'll be going to the beach in two days time. Will you be able to make it?"

"Sure! What about Sonoda-san?"

"She says that she'll go if you want to..."

"Okay then! But this is sudden... If I had known about this earlier I could have bought a new swimsuit..."

"Sorry, I was busy... By the way, where's Umi-chan?"

"Here. I was doing some admin work for the superintendent." Umi approached Maki and Eli, who were at the altar.

"Oh Sonoda-san, you're here. Did you know that Maki has a beach house?"

"Yup, I've heard it from Honoka. It's this coming Friday right?"

"Yeah, Rin-chan was complaining non-stop about the weather."

"Haha, so is Ayase-san..." Umi glanced at Eli, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, we never had this kind of weather in Russia! But on the bright side, Maki's going to experience some winter in Japan right?"

"Don't remind me. Singapore's hot all year round so we never have to worry about changing to winter wear..."

"Okay okay! So what time are we going to meet?"

"Honoka say that it's at 7.00 am."

"Is it now? I thought it was 8.30 am..." Maki sighed before messaging Rin.

'Hey Rin-chan, aren't we supposed to meet at 8.30 am?'

'Nozomi-chan says that we should leave earlier!'

'Fine, I'll tell them.'

"Yup, Nozomi-chan suggested to leave earlier so..."

"Got it. It's at the station right?"

"Yeah, see you there." With that, Maki left the church.

XXXXXX

"Alright! Let's head on to Maki-chan's house!" Honoka shouted, pumping her her fist into the air.

"I'm excited! Shall we go?" Hanayo asked, holding her train ticket in the air.

"I can't wait to see Umi-chan's swimsuit!" Kotori gushed, eyes lighting up instantaneously.

"W-Why is that Kotori?"

"Hmph, must be because you only have one hand and everyone's curious to see how would you wear it..."

"Nicocchi, do want a breast rub?" Nozomi held up her hands, flexing them in the motion that Nico feared.

"It's fine. I've a way to enjoy myself while hiding the fact that I'm handicapped." Umi gave a secretive smile and went towards the platform, surprising everyone but Eli.

"Eli-chan, you seem like you know about it."

"Who knows? Sonoda-san's actually a fun person to be with..."

"I see... By the way, why do you insist on calling her Sonoda-san?"

"Well Maki, this way we can protect ourselves when our job nature gets dangerous..."

"I think I shouldn't pry any further..." Maki murmured before heading to the platform with the others.

"Hmm... Maki's also an interesting person, just that she's quite innocent to begin with..." Eli commented to no one in particular before catching up with the rest.

XXXXXX

"We're here nya! Maki-chan, where's your house nya?"

"Right here." Maki unlocked a house that was extremely big for a beach house. "I never knew that my family was this rich..."

"Maybe we should go in to change?" Tsubasa suggested. The others agreed and went into different rooms to change.

"Nicocchi, you can strip here." Nozomi said, starting to remove her clothes in the living room.

"S-Strip?! W-What the hell! You can't just ch... ange... here..." Nico stared at Nozomi's naked body while nursing a nosebleed.

"Oh my? Does Nicocchi likes what she sees?" Nozomi giggled as she walked towards Nico.

"G-Gah... No... zo... mi... S-Stop teasing me..." Nico dropped to the floor, faint from losing so much blood.

"I heard a thud, what's wr- OH MY GOD NOZOMI COVER YOURSELF!" Eli came out from her room only to see a nude Nozomi and a Nico bleeding at the nose.

"Oh dear, now Elichi has seen it... Better wear my swimsuit then~" Nozomi proceeded to wear her swimsuit, which was a white bikini with with purple laces.

"Nico! Are you alright?" Eli went over to ask an anaemic Nico.

"Y-Yeah..." Nico responded.

"You don't look good... You're even wearing a bikini despite being flatter then Rin..." Eli remarked before getting herself smacked by Nozomi.

"Elichi, don't say that of my girlfriend. Besides, I'm the one who chose that for Nicocchi." Nozomi huffed, unhappy that her best friend said such things about her fashion sense.

"Sorry, just that you'll be seen as a paedophile if you kiss her..." Eli grinned, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Geez! Anyway, purple suits you."

"Thanks! Sonoda-san's still getting ready..."

"Eli-chan, do you really need to call her that?"

"She wants me to. Says that she can't risk my life in her line of work."

"But Elichi's able to take care of herself with a gun... Never mind. The rest are done changing too!" The others came down the stairs, excited to go to the beach.

"Nya~ Are we ready to go nya?"

"We just need to wait for Umi-chan."

"Um... Rin-chan, she's actually behind us." Hanayo pointed behind her, revealing Umi who was wearing a light blue jacket and a one piece yellow swimsuit.

"Uwah~ Umi-chan is so cute!" Kotori immediately hugged Umi, something that Hanayo disliked.

"Mu..."

"Hanayo, sometimes you need to let it go..." Tsubasa smiled, patting Hanayo lightly on the back.

"Forget it Tsubasa-chan, Hanayo-chan is jealous..."

"Yahoo~ We can go to the beach nya!" Rin charged out from the house, immediately heading towards the sea.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" Maki said before running after Rin. The rest simply shook their heads and left the house.

XXXXXX

"Haa... Why must Nico buy drinks for us?!"

"Hey now, Maki and I also need to help you you know..."

"Are you sure? I mean your hand..."

"Actually I'm here as a bodyguard."

"A scary one in fact..." Nico handed out a few drinks to Maki and got up.

"Let's go." Maki turned her profile only to be blocked by two guys.

"Hey there, what's two lovely ladies doing here alone at the beach?" One of them, a black-haired guy asked Maki. Nico, unable to tolerate this, decided to speak up.

"Sorry to interrupt you but my sisters need to get back to where their friends are waiting." Nico spat out, emphasising on the 'sisters'.

"Aw~ You two are such caring older sisters! Why don't we escort the both of you back to your friends?" The other guy, a green-haired one, asked.

"No thank you. Come on Nico, let's go back. Afterwards we can have a barbeque." Umi said before leading Maki and Nico away from the two men.

"Don't be such a spoilsport miss. Now, let's have some fun together!" The black-haired man said, pulling down his swimming trunks.

"You two just don't when to give up don't you? Fine, I'll play with you." Umi responded before drawing her gun from the inside pocket of her jacket firing it directly at his manhood.

"Argh! It hurts!"

"Dude! Damn you b*tch..." The green-haired guy growled before attempting to attack Umi. Unfortunately, he was promptly shot in his manhood by the blue-haired police lieutenant.

"Don't mess with me punks. By the way, I won't pay for your medical bills." Umi calmly said before leading her two friends away.

"U-Umi-chan... Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I'm a dangerous rabbit to mess with."

"Why must you describe yourself as such a docile animal?"

"Cause I like rabbits." Maki and Nico decided not to play the straight man in the conversation and went back to where the others were waiting.

XXXXXX

"Huh?! Sonoda-san shot two guys in the..."

"Yeah... Just because they were trying to flirt with us..."

"I think they were trying to rape you two." Nico took a sip of her cola, pointing at two figures on the beach.

"Aren't they the guys that Umi-chan shot?!"

"Oh god. What should we do?!"

"How about I flash my boobs at them while the nine of you run?" Nozomi suggested, her breasts shaking as emphasis.

"Hell no! Those boobs are meant for my eyes only!"

"Nico... Never mind, I have an idea..." Eli rummaged her bag and took out some pills.

"I can help!" Honoka took out a fire extinguisher from her bag.

"Why is a fire extinguisher in your bag?!"

"Emergency cases!"

"You three..." The two guys started.

"Oh my! It isn't every day that we get to meet two handsome guys such as yourselves!" Eli started off, clapping her hands as a sign of excitement.

"H-Huh?! T-That girl over there shot us!"

"Oh dear... Since you came such a long way, won't the two of you have a drink?" Eli offered two cans of soda and flashed a sincere smile.

"Well... Why not?" The two of them took the cans and started drinking. Soon after, they were knocked out.

"E-Eli-chan?! What did you put into those drinks?!" Kotori asked, horrified that the guys were knocked out.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, pack up and head back to the house before they wake up!" Eli said, packing her items at the same time. The nine others complied and ran back to the beach house, leaving the two guys sprawled on the sand.

XXXXXX

"Haa... Haa... Eli-chan! Just what did you put in there?" Hanayo asked, the ten of them in the safety of the beach house.

"Strong sleeping pills. Sonoda-san, next time you shouldn't shoot them." Eli replied, shaking her head at Umi's action.

"You're right. I should have just arrested them for exhibitionism..." Umi trailed off, muttering to herself words that only she herself could hear.

"Whatever, right now we should have our dinner."

"Tsubasa-chan is right! But we can't have a barbeque indoors..."

"Then why don't we cook?" Nine heads turned to look at Maki, who had suggested to cook.

"No! Rin knows that your cooking's horrible nya!"

"T-That's right! We shouldn't let you cook, you should let the guests cook!"

"And by guests Tsubasa means us!"

"Girls? I mean that someone who's good at cooking to cook dinner for us..."

"Oh... I was hoping to try some of your devil cooking..."

"N-Nozomi?! You can't! If you do, Nico will be sad!"

"Geh?! Well that's true..."

"And then Nico-chan can't have sex with Nozomi-chan anymore!"

"Kotori-chan?! Where? How? Huh?" Maki sighed and silently ushered Nico into the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"Dinner is served!" Nico and Maki brought out ten plates of curry rice and set it on the tables.

"Wah~ Nicocchi's cooking is out!"

"Well then, let's eat."

"Yeah!" All ten women started to dig in into their dinner, praising the chef afterwards.

"That's good! What should we do now?"

"Um... Sleep?"

"Hanayo-chan, you must rest for a little while before you go to sleep. Or else, you'll gain weight."

"Nya~ How about we play some games nya?"

"Like what Rin?"

"Video games nya?" Rin pointed to the television where there are stacks of games.

"Okay then..."

XXXXXX

"Sniff... Yu-chan managed to be with Natsu-chan in the end nya!" Rin cried, touched at what she saw.

"How touching..." Umi said, wiping away a stray tear from her eyes.

"Rin-chan! It's midnight, the two of you should get some sleep!" Hanayo said, trying to drag Rin away from the game.

"So should you Umi-chan!" Honoka said, taking out her fire extinguisher to smash it over Umi's head. Thankfully, both of them complied willingly.

"Alright, we'll sleep. By the way, who are we sleeping with?"

"With our girlfriends of course!" Honoka gave a playful wink as she saw how red Rin and Umi got.

"I-I'm not dating Ayase-san!"

"Rin doesn't like Maki-chan that way nya!"

"We'll see how..." With that, Honoka and Hanayo went back to their rooms, leaving Rin and Umi in the living room.

XXXXXX

"A-Ayase-san?! If there's only one bed and you're on it, then that means I'm sleeping on the floor right?" Umi stuttered, embarrassed to see a scantily dressed Eli sitting suggestively on the bed.

"Of course not silly. You're sleeping with me..." Eli said sultrily, dragging Umi onto the bed.

"U-Uh... B-But you're on the bed and..."

"Oh come on, let's have fun for one night shall we?" Eli pinned Umi onto the bed, a lustful look was present in her eyes.

"W-Well, i-if you're willing to do that with someone like me then I guess it's fine..." Umi stuttered out, starting to remove her jacket. Eli also removed her only piece of clothing and started to touch Umi in ways the latter had never done before.

XXXXXX

"Nya~ Maki-chan's gonna sleep with Rin nya?"

"Yeah, get over here already and close that door." Rin did as she was told and pounced onto the bed.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow nya?"

"Go to the summer festival at night, I've never been to one before..."

"Okay nya! By the way, Rin hears noises from Umi-chan's and Eli-chan's room nya..."

"Let's listen a bit shall we?" Maki got up from the bed and walked towards the wall. Rin did the same thing and listened to what was happening in the next room. What they heard shocked them greatly.

"A-Ah... E-Eli, more..."

"Sure thing Umi, so here's your weak spot huh?"

"Nngh! F-Faster!"

"Umi, I-I can't take it with you pleasing me there..."

"N-Neither can I..." Maki and Rin decided to stop eavesdropping before things got out of hand and go to sleep, faces blushing heavily.

XXXXXX

Umi: W-WAAAAH! ENYA TALISMAN!

Congratulations Umi, you're now no longer a virgin!

Eli: Enya, this not something to joke about! How would you like it if Airin pinned you on a bed and start doing that to you?!

I don't know. I've never done that before. Plus I'm only 15.

Rin: N-Nya... Now we're the only two left behind nya...

Nozomi: Don't worry Rin-chan, this story is featuring you and Maki-chan! I'm sure you two will have a hot night too!

Maki: I don't think that's the issue here...

Umi: The issue is that this is a one night stand! How am I supposed to live this down?! *Starts crying*

Eli: H-Hey Umi, I'll take responsibility...

Airin: Of course you have to, not taking responsibility is just wrong.

Noelle: But there are some that actually do that!

Tsubasa: The message is for people not to have sex until you're married!

Umi: Precisely! I've kissed Eli earlier so that means I can't get married!

Then what about having sex? You can't get a girl to date?

Umi: I can't date Eli!

Kotori: I don't think we should ramble here... Honoka-chan? Maybe you should sign off.

Honoka: Okay! Review this chapter guys and we'll see you next time!

All: Bye!

Umi: I can't get married now...

Move along Umi...


	6. Chapter 6

Nico: Ahaha! Oh man, this is so funny!

What is?

Nico: That prissy reviewer Candygirl44 sent her reviews TWICE!

Umi: Nico, she may have accidentally sent it twice. Or her computer decided to go haywire...

Maki: That may be true... By the way Umi-chan, it seems that you bedding Eli-chan is the best thing the readers had ever seen.

Umi: D-Don't remind me!

I agree... Also, it seems that only one actually wants you to shoot the guys'...

Umi: Don't continue that!

Eli: I only spiked their drinks as a form of self defense Chillin' Dude.

Honoka: And my extinguisher is for emergency fire cases!

Tsubasa: Like that will ever happen.

Rin: Nya~ IluvEliUmi, Rin thinks that we're the only one not in a relationship yet nya!

Nozomi: That would make sense. Maki-chan, here's your tomatoes from Candygirl44! *Holds up a basket of tomatoes*

Maki: Yes! I-I mean, I appreciate it!

Still a tsundere huh? I thought after dating Nozomi in the previous story you would change a little...

Nozomi: It doesn't matter~ By the way, is showing my boobs that much of a big deal?

All: YES!

Noelle: Let's move on to the story shall we? Enya doesn't own Love Live!

XXXXXX

"Haa... What are we gonna do before we go to the festival?" Honoka sighed, bored out of her wits.

"I know! Why don't we talk about ships?" Kotori suggested, only to be met with eight frowning faces and one confused expression.

"Ships...? I don't think any of us knows what kind of ships are there currently..." Maki said, disliking the shocked faces on her nine friends.

"Maki-chan, that's not the ship Kotori-chan's referring to nya!"

"Then what is it?"

"Maki-chan's better off not knowing nya!"

"I want to know!" Maki pounced onto the cat-like tour guide, trying to strangle the answers out of her to no avail.

"How about this? One of us will start of with a story and two minutes later the person on her left will continue." Umi suggested, attempting to break up the fight.

"It's better then nothing. So how long will this game last?" Tsubasa asked, expressing interest in the game.

"Either until the story has come to an end or it's time for us to leave for the festival."

"That means that we have 10 minutes. So who should start?" Eli glanced at a clock on a wall.

"How about... Hanayo?" Umi glanced at her left, eliciting a squeak from the shy woman.

"M-Me? I-I don't think I can do it..."

"Don't worry Kayo-chin! Rin believes in you nya!" Rin gave a thumbs-up sign to encourage Hanayo. Seeing that she had no choice, she started off with her idea.

"U-Um... O-Okay, but do I need to give names?"

"Sure why not?" Umi had given a grin, one that was uncharacteristic of her.

_In a faraway land called Mare, there lived an exiled soldier that came from the neighbouring country of Flamma. Her name was Kasai Kibo and she had fought in many wars. Unfortunately, due to her accidentally killing the king, she was exiled out of Flamma. One day, she met a fallen angel in the depths of the forest. The fallen angel noticed the soldier and asked her a few questions. _

"Time's up Hanayo. Nico, it's your turn." Eli said as she glanced at the clock.

"Eh~ Nico has no idea on what to say~" Before Nico could complain any further, Nozomi flexed her hands in the motion that Nico disliked. Nico gulped and continued the story.

_"Oh my~ What's a cutie pie like you doing in these forests alone?"_

_"I'm simply hunting for food. Don't have much cash on me y'know?"_

_"I see! Well if that's the case, then you should go see the princess of this country! She can give you a job!"_

_"That's a good idea! By the way, what's your name if I may ask?"_

_"Kaze. Kaze Daraku and what's yours?"_

_"I'm Kasai Kibo from the neighbouring country!"_

_"Kasai-chan! I'll take you to the princess so follow me!" Kaze said, leading Kasai to the palace._

"Okay Nico, you can stop. Next up will be Nozomi."

"Hmm~ Okay, I'm ready!"

_When they got to the palace, Kasai immediately went to see the princess of Mare._

_"Princess of Mare! I'm Kasai Kibo, exiled soldier of Flamma. I've heard that you could give me a job, is it possible of you to do so?"_

_"Yes I can, but tell me this. Who had sent you here?"_

_"Uh... Oh yeah! _Kaze Daraku_ told me I could ask you for one!"_

_"Kasai Kibo, are you aware who she is?"_

_"Uh... No?"_

_"She's a fallen angel and will try to corrupt people to do her her bidding."_

_"E-Eh?! But she looks like a human being!"_

_"A-Angels look like humans... Never mind about her, what do you specialise in?"_

_"Actually I'm not sure... All I know is that I'm sent to a lot of wars where they don't exactly expect me to come back alive..."_

_"That's horrible. Hmm... How about you escort my friend to your exiled country? I'll write a letter to excuse you for entering your country and pay you accordingly. Is it alright with you?"_

"Nozomi, time's up."

"Aw~ Elichi's so strict! Rin-chan, it's your turn!"

"Okay nya!"

_"Sure! Who am I supposed to escort?"_

_"My childhood friend Sharlotta Rumyniya. She's waiting outside the palace right now. Just find a blond haired woman in her early twenties and that's her."_

_"Okay! Thanks princess!"_

_"Just call me Aoi, there's no need to be that formal..."_

_"Right! See ya!" As soon as Kasai left the palace, an angel appeared beside Aoi._

_"I knew you'll help her."_

_"She's a good kid. Unlike you that is..."_

_"Hey now. I'm a changed angel!"_

_"Right right." Aoi said before kissing the angel. "So Kaze, want to follow them?"_

_"Yay~ Aoi-chan's willing to go on a date with me~"_

"And stop. Maki, your turn.

"Eli-chan, are you aware that we have our yukata to put on?" Silence filled the room before erupting into chaos.

"Oh shoot! I've forgotten about it!"

"Damn it! Honoka-chan, it's all your fault!"

"Eh?! I only said that I was bored!"

"Whatever, let's just get ready as soon as possible!" Soon, most of them were ready to go. Only one person was not done with her yukata and it was not Umi to most of their surprise.

"S-Someone, help me!" Hanayo cried out.

XXXXXX

"Don't worry about it Hanayo-chan!" Kotori said, patting on to her lover's back.

"B-But..." Hanayo started, which was quickly stopped by a pair of lips.

"No buts! Come on, let's go get some rice!" Kotori cheerfully replied, dragging Hanayo to get her favourite food.

"They sure are getting along well, don't you think?"

"Hmph! If you wanna run off with them then go ahead you boob demon!"

"Nicocchi..." Nozomi embraced Nico from behind, startling her.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?!"

"Nicocchi... Are you... jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Are you kidding?!"

"Your tone sounds sad... Look, whatever it is I promise that I'll never leave you okay?"

"You better! Cause I don't think... I can handle it if you actually leave me..." Nico tried to prevent herself from crying but couldn't, allowing her tears to fall. Nozomi simply said nothing but continued to hug her.

"I wonder what happened to them..."

"I'm sure whatever it is, they had already made up!"

"It's just like you to be so optimistic Honoka..."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yup. Say, why don't we get some takoyaki?"

"I'm all for it!" Honoka clasped her hand with Tsubasa's and walked towards the takoyaki stall.

XXXXXX

"Hey Ayase-san, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure... By the way, couldn't you call me by my name like last night?" Umi's face heated up, remembering what happened to her the previous night.

"W-Well then! If that's the case, I better get used to it right?"

"There's no need to force yourself if you don't want to Umi..."

"I'm fine! So Eli, anything that you feel like having?"

"Well if you put it that way... How about that stuffed rabbit over there?" Eli pointed to a rabbit plush toy at a booth.

"Alright then. Excuse me, how do I get that rabbit plushie over there?" Umi asked the stall holder.

"Simple, just hit down all the cans. You've three tries."

"How much for a round?"

"500 yen." Umi paid the stall owner and took one of the balls provided.

"Look! That woman has only one hand! She shouldn't be playing this game!" A man spoke to the friend beside him.

"Don't be so mean." The friend replied. Umi didn't take this lightly but ignored the harsh comment and threw the ball with amazing speed. Not surprisingly, all ten cans were hit.

"Anything else Eli?" Umi asked before giving Eli the rabbit toy.

"No, you can have one for yourself." Eli replied, cuddling on to her new toy.

"Okay then." Umi grabbed the second ball and aimed it at another stack of cans, hitting them perfectly. Umi pointed to a fox plush toy and the stall owner gave it to Umi.

"Umi, you still have one more. What do you want to get?"

"Hmm... I'll get the revenge toy! Hold mine for me." Umi picked up the last ball and swiftly pitched it at the man who had insulted her, knocking him unconscious.

"H-Harasho..."

"Don't mess with a former archer."

XXXXXX

"Maki-chan~ What do you wanna get nya?"

"I don't know... Hey, what's that?" Maki pointed to a stall selling marble soda.

"That's marble soda nya! It's a must try nya!"

"Oh? By the way, why are people returning the bottles?"

"For recycling! You want one nya?"

"Sure, I'll buy it for you."

"Let's go together nya!" Rin brought Maki to the stall, eyeing on a yellow-coloured drink.

"Hey there! What would you like to try?" The stall owner asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"We'll take this one and that one." Maki pointed to the yellow-coloured drink and a brown-coloured drink.

"That'll be 1500 yen. Remember to return the bottles!" Maki paid for the drinks and went to a corner to open her drink.

"Nya~ Ho did you know I want the lemon soda?"

"You're practically drooling over it."

"Really? Maki-chan, do Singaporeans like cola nya?"

"Not all. Why?"

"You got cola nya!" Maki decided to remain silent. Before Rin could ask anymore questions, loud crackling sounds were heard.

"Huh. They have fireworks during festivals, that's nice."

"Yeah! They don't do this in Singapore nya?"

"We don't have festivals Rin-chan. Fireworks can only be seen on National Day and the first day of the year."

"That's sad nya..."

"It's not that bad... We've night markets that sell a number of stuff at cheap prices."

"Nya~ Hey Maki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me nya." Maki promptly spat out her drink before turning to look at Rin, who had an expression of seriousness.

"Huh?! Give me a good reason why do you want to go out with me?"

"Rin likes you. That's enough right nya?"

"A-Actually I was asking why did you like me but I guess that's good enough... Alright, I'll go out with you."

"Really? You'll do it?"

"W-Well... I also like you back... P-Plus, if I didn't like you a little why would I offer my house for you to sleep in?!"

"M-MAKI-CHAN!" Rin cried out, tackling the red-haired doctor. At a distance away, eight women were hiding behind a tree.

"Hee hee. Rin-chan finally got together with Maki-chan!"

"You can say that again! Man, I didn't know that the two of them were such blockheads!"

"Nico, there's no need of you to say that right? After all... You are a blockhead yourself."

"I agree with Elichi!"

"So... Should we get back first all approach them?"

"Honoka, we should get back first. I bet they would want some time to themselves..."

"Tsubasa's right. Let's go." All eight of them headed back to the beach house, giving the new couple some time alone.

"Hang on, what do you mean by me being a blockhead?!" Nico asked Eli.

"You didn't know that Nozomi was trying to woo you since she met you and the fact that you still don't know that makes you a blockhead."

"Damn it! If we weren't giving those two idiot lovebirds some time to be lovey-dovey, I would wipe the floor with you!"

"We can hear you you know! If you really want us to be 'lovey-dovey' then hurry upp and get a move on!" Maki shouted, startling the eight of them.

"S-Sorry!" Eli apologised before running off with the other seven.

XXXXXX

Nico: Hey Enya-chan, don't you normally update every day?

There's something called holiday homework and a SIF event going on.

Honoka: It's my event right? Uwah~ Enya-chan finally likes me!

Uh no. I only want you cause you're a pure card and I need as many event pure cards as I can earn.

Honoka: ...

Umi: That's harsh.

Tsubasa: It's a tough world out there...

Kotori: Honoka-chan, don't give up!

Honoka: B-But she doesn't like me...

Maki: Enya-chan, is the story you force us to create the story is the story that you are going write?

Airin: No it isn't.

How would you know that?

Airin: I can read minds fool.

Rin: Who's gonna end off this time nya?

I'll let Nozomi do it.

Nozomi: Okay~ Please review this chapter and better yet, subscribe to Enya's channel!

What channel?! Guys, don't subscribe or anything! This is not a place where a subscribing option is available!

Nico: Like hell they'll be this gullible.

Umi: No swearing.

Hanayo: I-I think we should go...

Noelle: Yup! See you next time!

All: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Nico: Oh come on! Why must I get groped by her- KYAAAAH! *Gets groped by Nozomi*

Nozomi: Nicocchi, this is revenge~

Nico: F-For what?!

Nozomi: Looking at Hanayo-chan and Kotori-chan.

Nozomi! I got a little something from signbear, here's your copy. Umi, here's yours. *Gives copy of Nico sleeping beside Nozomi in Tea, Latte, Coffee or Spice? Chapter 11*

Umi: Nico, you dare cheat on me?

Nico: That's in the previous story!

Nozomi: I don't remember knowing you in high school... Stalker!

Nico: What the hell dude!

Eli: Well, that serves you right.

Maki: And it seems that everyone loves it when Umi hits people.

I wonder why? But then, I think that they enjoy you getting interrupted...

Rin: Don't worry nya! It's my turn to take the initiative nya!

Maki: I've got a bad feeling...

Kotori: Is it worse than knowing that Chillin' Dude's going to take away Hanayo-chan? *Hugs Hanayo tightly*

Noelle: Maybe? Let's start!

Megumi: I'll do it. Enya doesn't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Nya~ It's so nice of that boy to give me two tickets to the newly opened amusement park nya! Who should I invite with only two... Ah! I've got it nya!" Rin exclaimed as she held the tickets in her hands. She immediately packed her bags and ran back home to share the good news with Maki.

"So let me get this right. You're inviting me to go to the new amusement park this Wednesday as you only have two tickets correct?"

"Yup! Think of it as a date nya!"

"D-Date?!" Maki's face heated up along with Rin's. If Nozomi was here to observe, she would have commented that a two month couple should be more daring.

"Y-Yeah! Isn't it romantic nya? A first date at the amusement park that would have roller coasters, haunted houses, cotton candy, ramen, food..." Rin drooled as she continued to ramble on about the food found at amusement parks.

"Frankly I see nothing romantic about food but the attractions do sound interesting... So outside the station at 10.00 am?"

"H-Huh?! O-Oh yeah! Yeah that sounds nice!" Rin broke out of her trance, wiping away the drool from her mouth.

"Great, I'll see you at 10.00 am then. Good night." Maki went up to her bedroom, leaving Rin in the living room.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Rin shouted as she went up the stairs, slightly heartbroken that she was left behind by her girlfriend.

XXXXXX

"Nya~ Ready to enjoy yourself at the amusement park nya?"

"I guess... By the way, who gave you the tickets?"

"A boy that was part of the group I was touring with nya!"

"Okay then... Let's go." Maki took hold of Rin's hand and brought her towards the gate, both unaware of eight figures behind them.

"Heh heh... I knew bugging Maki-chan's house was a good idea!" A purple-haired woman grinned, pulling down her veil.

"N-Nozomi... I'm not to ask you on why you did that but can we just go in please?" A blond woman asked the purple-haired woman beside her.

"I should also ask, why are we wearing costumes?!" A blue-haired woman in a male business suit questioned, stuffing her empty right sleeve into her pocket.

"Umi-chan, we need to do this in case we're spotted!" A grey-haired woman informed the blue-haired woman beside her.

"Nico thinks that this is ridiculous." A black-haired girl wearing a polo shirt and a skirt commented dryly.

"Well, at least the seven of us are better than Hanayo right?" Tsubasa, who was dressed normally compared to the rest, replied while pointing at a figure holding a camera and nosebeeding in the amusement park.

"T-That's fast! C'mon guys! Let's go!" Honoka who was in a cheongsam, exclaimed. The seven got up from their hiding spot and entered the amusement park.

XXXXXX

"So Rin-chan, what do you want to do first?"

"Rin wants to go on the roller coaster first!" Rin pumped her hand to show how excited she is.

"Alright then. Let's line up." Maki and Rin lined up at the queue meant for the roller coaster.

"Nya~ Hey mister, is she your daughter nya?" Rin asked, tapping on the shoulder of the man in front of her.

"Hm? Oh yes, she is. And if I may ask, are the two of you friends?" The man, who was Umi in disguise asked, pointing to Maki and Rin.

"Yeah, I'm Maki Nishikino and she's Rin Hoshizora." Maki introduced, wary of the man in front of her.

"I see. Well, I'm Kota Fujiyagi and she's Kyoko Fujiyagi. She's 12." Umi grinned, holding on to 'Kyoko''s hand.

"Yeah! I love kitties!" 'Kyoko', who was Nico in disguise, exclaimed as she hugged Rin.

"Nya? Rin's not a cat nya!"

"Come along now Kyoko, we shouldn't keep the ticket seller waiting. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Umi thanked Maki and Rin before buying the tickets.

"Hmm... Why do they look so familiar?"

"Forget about them nya! This is a date and we should have fun nya!" Rin went up to the ticket seller and got the two remaining seats, which happened to be at the front.

"Front row seats huh? I kind of wanted the back... Oh well..." Maki sighed before going up to her seat. Rin happily went over to her sat beside Maki's, not caring about the stares behind her.

"Wěi, wǒ mén jǐ shǐ zǒu?" Honoka asked in a bad Chinese accent.

"C-Cà bù duō lè." Kotori replied in an equally bad Chinese accent. Had Maki and Rin turned around, they would see their friends speaking relatively fluent Mandarin in horrible Chinese accents. But since they didn't, they simply thought that Kotori and Honoka were China natives.

"I can't wait for it nya!" Rin said before the roller coaster started to move.

"Help us..." Eli and Tsubasa silently whispered, the two of them not wanting to be on the roller coaster.

"Yahoo~" The roller coaster moved at a high speed, eliciting screams of enjoyment from some and fear for the latter.

XXXXXX

"H-Help me..." Tsubasa breathed out, legs wobbling from fear.

"Ahaha! Tsubasa-chan's such a scaredy cat when it comes to heights!" Honoka laughed heartily, having enjoyed the ride so much.

"Honoka, you're pretty evil if you could say that of your own girlfriend." Umi commented, helping Eli who was on the floor trembling, to stand.

"But I didn't know you two could speak in Mandarin~" Nozomi sang, obviously pleased with the turn out of the couple they were stalking.

"We took basic Mandarin in high school, Umi-chan took another language!" Kotori said, giving a thumbs-up sign.

"I think I'm now deaf. Rin screamed so loudly and so did the two of you bloody idiots!" Nico ranted, ears still hurting from the ride.

"Heh heh... They're heading to the haunted house..." Hanayo smirked, holding up a camera and following the couple.

"I-I think Hanayo has gone mad stalking the two of them..." Eli commented, still scared stiff.

"Nope! She's like this when she's stalking a yuri couple! Let's catch up!" Kotori said before following her girlfriend along with the other seven.

XXXXXX

"A-Are you sure you want to go inside the haunted house?" Maki asked, not wanting to actually enter the haunted house.

"Yup! I can't wait to see what they'll do to us!" Rin grinned, rubbing her hands with excitement.

"Excuse me? Is this the line for the haunted house?" A woman who is covered in a purple veil asked. Behind her was a blond-haired woman that was wearing a blue dress and was failing to stay calm.

"Uh yeah. Who the heck are you guys?" Maki replied rudely, trying to distract her fear by taking it out of two strangers.

"I'm Hina Takara and she's my overseas pen pal who came to visit Japan for a week."

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm Josephine Thomas! I-It's nice to meet you!" Eli tried her best to smile but failed in doing so.

"Nya? I'm Rin Hoshizora and this tsundere here is Maki Nishikino! We're on a date nya!" Rin managed to say before getting herself smacked by Maki.

"I-Idiot! You can't say that to people you've just met!" Maki was blushing heavily along with 'Josephine'.

"I-I see! W-Well have a nice day you two!" 'Josephine' said before pushing Rin and Maki in.

"See Rin-chan? People will freak if they hear about our relationship!"

"Sorry! Let's enjoy this house nya!" Rin dragged Maki further into the house. Outside of the house, the veil-covered woman was enjoying the scene she saw just now.

"Elichi, that was hilarious!"

"N-No it isn't! A-anyway, I'll be waiting over there..." Eli tried to leave the queue but was held in place by the woman.

"Nope~ The rest are already inside!" Eli was left screaming for help while she was forcefully dragged inside.

XXXXXX

"Okay then... Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here!" Maki shouted, slightly scared of haunted houses.

"Are you scared nya? Don't worry, Rin will protect you!" Rin boasted, beating her chest for emphasis.

"I'm not scared! It's just that I don't like houses with such creepy ambience!" Maki retorted, trying to prove to Rin that she wasn't scared by going up to a picture and touching it. Unfortunately for her, the picture was part of the haunted house which meant that...

"How rude! Get your mitts off me!" The picture screeched, scaring Maki.

"KYAAAAH!" Maki ran off, leaving Rin behind with the picture.

"Nico-chan? What are you doing here nya?" Rin asked the picture. The picture gulped before going back to the haunted picture role.

"N-Nico-chan? Who is that lowly peasant you speak of?!"

"You. I know it's you nya."

"Tch... Alright fine! The eight of us are here helping out as one of Tsubasa-chan's friend asked us to sub for her sick workers!"

"T-That's sad nya... But why not ask us nya?"

"Cause all of us happened to be free and we forgotten about the two of you. Also, could you hurry up and chase that idiot?! The next one's gonna be scary..." Rin heard this and panicked, chasing after Maki. Nico snickered as she saw Rin running off.

"You better protect your breasts..."

XXXXXX

"W-Where am I...?" Maki cautiously made her way towards the next door before getting herself groped tightly by a pair of hands.

"Hey there lil' missy! Wanna have a good time at my party?" An eerie but cheerful voice was heard resonating throughout the room.

"W-What party?!"

"The one in my pants little lady!" The pair of hands released its grip on Maki's breasts and went down to unzip its pants, revealing a bulge in the lower region. As if on cue, Rin came into the room with a flying kick, sending the groper to a corner. The identity of the groper was however not expected by Rin.

"O-Ow..."

"E-Eli-chan?! I thought it was Nozomi-chan nya!"

"Huh? Actually it was supposed to be like that but Tsubasa's friend wanted us to mix it up..."

"Wait, you mean that the haunted house is full of you guys?!"

"Uh yeah? By the way, what are the two of you doing here?" Maki's face heated up as she heard Eli's question.

"It's none of your business!" Maki exclaimed before walking away with Rin in tow. Eli simply gave a knowing smile and got back to her previous position.

XXXXXX

"Gah! Why the heck are they here?!"

"Eli-chan just said that they were here to help out nya~"

"Hmph! If they're here, that would mean th-" Maki was denied of the opportunity to continue as she was interrupted by three figures.

"Hello there~" A figure with humongous breasts sang, hands moving in a groping motion.

"Would you like to play?" The second figure asked, blood coming out from her eyes,

"It's gonna be fun! Hee hee hee!" The last figure giggled, her left hand behind her back and her right drooping unnaturally.

"N-Nya... Rin's actually scared now nya!"

"Calm down. The first one's Nozomi-chan, the second one's Tsubasa-chan I think and the last one... Actually, who's that?"

"Your best friend~" The last one giggled once again before revealing what was in her left hand. Maki and Rin took one look at it and decided to run, which was prevented by the other two.

"Sorry! We can't let you guys out alive! After all, mistress forbids us to let you know about her plans!" The first figure spoke.

"That's right! Please hold on as Umi cuts the both of you up!" The second figure continued, her tone happier than what Maki would have liked.

"T-That's Umi-chan nya?! W-Why does she have two hands then?" Rin asked, genuinely panicking.

"Well~ Mistress managed to concoct a medicine that reveals our true selves~" Umi replied, pulling on to the chainsaw in her left hand. Maki and Rin struggled to get free but couldn't. Before they were sawed by Umi, they were pulled into the room directly behind them.

"Haa... Haa... That's a real chainsaw for god's sake! Those three are taking the horror element far too seriously!"

"U-Uh Maki-chan? D-Don't move nya..." Rin pointed a shaking finger at two pairs of eyes behind Maki, one was amber and the latter was blue. Maki decided to turn back and what she saw horrified her terribly.

"K-Kotori-chan? H-Honoka-chan?! W-Why are the two of you like zombies?!" Kotori simply said nothing but held up a large syringe filled with suspicious liquid. Honoka, on the other hand, held up her trusty extinguisher and sprayed foam all over them.

"Bye bye little kitties~" Kotori murmured before aiming her syringe at Rin, missing her leg barely by an inch.

"R-Rin-chan! Let's go!" Maki shouted before dragging Rin out of the room. The room was actually a long but narrow corridor so it made the escape a lot harder then expected.

"Maki-chan! How much further nya?"

"I don't know! I just hope that this is a one way street!"

"Why?!"

"You seriously want to get ambushed by Honoka-chan?!"

"Uh... No?"

"I figured. Here's the door!" Maki opened the door only to reel back from shock.

"Why...?" A brown-haired figure holding a bloodied camera asked.

"K-Kayo-chin?! Oh no, the mistress has gotten everyone!" Rin cried out as she heard footsteps growing nearer.

"R-Rin-chan! Before we actually die in a haunted house, I want to tell you that this date has been enjoyable. Even though it isn't that romantic but whatever!"

"Maki-chan! Rin also thinks it's enjoyable nya!" Rin promptly kissed Maki on the lips as soon as she was done with her speech. Maki had expected either Hanayo or Kotori to kill them like what usually tragic movies play but instead heard a clicking sound.

"Maki-chan, Rin-chan! It's all over now! You can leave the haunted house that way!" Hanayo pointed to an exit hidden by the decorations.

"Wait... What's going on?!"

"Uh... We'll tell you tomorrow after your date!" Honoka approached from behind and pushed the couple out of the haunted house before Maki could scream at them for ruining their date.

XXXXXX

"Damn it..." Maki scowled, unhappy that her first date was ruined by her friends.

"Nya~ Honoka-chan's pretty smart nya! She figured out that we're on a date nya!" Rin beamed, trying to lighten Maki's mood.

"But seriously, are you even aware that they have kept inside that bloody house for hours?!" Maki pointed to her watch, which read 5.15 pm.

"Nya? No wonder Rin feels hungry nya..."

"I think we can grab something to eat..."

"Really nya?"

"Yup, after we get back." Maki smiled. Rin swore to herself that Maki resented the fact that she was brought into the haunted house and thus deprived the cat-like woman of food.

"So can we get on that ferris wheel before we leave nya? After all, we take two hours just to get here nya!"

"I suppose we could... Shall we go?" Rin nodded and walked hand in hand with Maki beside her. At a certain distance away, seven figures were hiding behind a tree, watching their every movement.

"H-Harasho..."

"How was the real haunted house Elichi?"

"H-Harasho..."

"Uh Eli? Are you okay?"

"H-Harasho..."

"Tsubasa-chan... What have we done?"

"I don't know... Hey wait. Where's Hanayo?"

"She's at the dustbin near the ferris wheel..." Kotori pointed to Hanayo's location, eliciting groans from five of them and a 'Harasho' from the last one.

"Well... Let's go!" Honoka charged out of her hiding spot and ran towards Hanayo's. The rest soon followed, leaving only Eli behind.

"H-Harasho..."

XXXXXX

"Now this what I call romantic nya!"

"This is what I'll call cliche."

"Huh?"

"Look down there." Maki pointed at a group of people that were badly hidden.

"T-That's Umi-chan and the others nya!"

"I've a feeling that they stalked us ever since we stepped foot in here..."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... Eh? Kayo-chin is not with them nya!"

"You mean that one?" Maki sighed, pointing to the cabin opposite them. Sure enough, Hanayo was in there, filming the couple.

"N-Nya... Should I call them nya?"

"Call Umi-chan or Tsubasa-chan."

"Okay!" Rin began calling Umi, who responded fairly quickly.

"Hello?"

"Ah Umi-chan! Maki-chan wants to know why are all of you here nya!"

"U-Uh... Nozomi kind of bugged Maki's house..." This sent down shivers down Nozomi's spine as soon as she heard what Umi had said over the phone.

"Hang on a sec! Maki-chan, Umi-chan said that Nozomi-chan bugged your house nya!"

"She did WHAT?!"

"I'm back nya! Maki-chan's pissed nya!"

"H-Harasho..."

"Eli-chan? Can you put Umi-chan on the phone?"

"H-Harasho..."

"Eli-chan? Are you okay nya?" While Rin was busy with her phone, Maki noticed six figures exiting the amusement park.

"Rin-chan, forget about Umi-chan. She left Eli-chan there. And Hanayo-chan."

"But Eli-chan was acting weird nya! She keeps on Harasho-ing over and over!"

"We'll drag her back to the church later with Hanayo-chan. Right now, we need to get out of the cabin." Maki exited the cabin, nearly leaving Rin behind.

"Ah~ Thank you for giving me such photos!" Hanayo said, her face gleaming like one would normally see in manga.

"Kayo-chin! You're horrible nya! We're on our first date and all of you have to spoil it nya!" Rin fumed, upset that her date was not an ideal one.

"We can chew her out later. Right now, we have to get Eli-chan back to the church..." Maki said, supporting Eli who is now on the floor Harasho-ing.

"E-Eli-chan! They didn't bring you back after the actual haunted house staff scared you?!"

"Actual?! I knew it!"

"Oh riceballs..."

"Nyaaaaaaa! Rin's gonna kill Nozomi-chan later!" Rin charged out of the park, leaving Maki and Hanayo to carry Eli back to the church.

"Haa..."

"Maki-chan, do you want me to send the photos I took of you and Rin-chan? There's you hugging Rin-chan tightly at the roller coaster, you running off after Nico scared you, your expression at Umi-chan's chain-"

"Give me the ones that are nice to put on display. Keep the rest as blackmail."

"Okay! I-I think Eli-chan's heavy..."

"I agree..." The two of them tried to lug Eli back, not bothering to curse about how Rin left the date suddenly or how the other six left poor Eli behind.

XXXXXX

Finally! I'm done with this chapter!

Eli: So that means I can stop right?

Nico: Yup.

Oh man... I'm low on motivation...

Umi: Don't push yourself. But then again, you deserve to die for traumatising my Eli!

Nozomi: That's right!

Right now, let me worry in peace.

Airin: Let me guess, you got a new idea but due to your principles, you won't write one.

That's right... What should I do? To top it all off, I'm losing motivation for the very first time!

Noelle: Don't worry! We'll help you!

Rin: Yeah!

Umi: Why don't you listen to my magnum opus?

Uh... Which is?

Nozomi: Ganbaru no wa jibun tame~

Rin: Sore ja kutabirete shimau no~

Umi: Dare ka no egao dakishimeyou yo~

Lily White: Issho ni mirai tsukurou yo~

Kotori: I know this song! It's Anone Ganbare!

Honoka: Yeah!

Tsubasa: I hate to interrupt but don't you two need to translate the Mandarin conversation you had in the story?

Honoka: Oh yeah! I said 'Hey, when are we going?'

Kotori: Then I told Honoka-chan 'Almost'!

Eli: Well... That wrap things up right? Then we should sign off.

Megumi: I'll do it! Please review on this chapter and tell us what you think!

Wow... You're the most normal one I heard in this story...

Nico: That's cause she's an OC!

Okay okay! Bye guys!

All but Lily White: Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Nozomi: Yay! Thanks Candygirl44! *Takes virtual yakiniku*

Tsubasa: Chillin' Dude, what do you mean by I'm the straight man?!

Kotori: Maybe it's a compliment? Oh by the way, I'm only going to inject anaesthetic into Rin-chan!

Rin: N-Nya?!

Maki: You scared her Kotori-chan...

Kotori: Ehehe~

Honoka: Awright! Rule number 1, never leave Foamy at home!

Nico: Who's Foamy?

Honoka: My extinguisher. Duh.

All: ...

Honoka: What?

Rin: IluvEliUmi, Rin doesn't think that Nozomi-chan will die nya...

Umi: Who knows...

Eli: Scary places are bad... Dark places are worse...

Maki: By the way, where's Enya-chan?

Airin: Hiding from Chillin' Dude...

Maki: Oh.

Lie: Hey guys.

Eli: Mama?! Why are you here?

Mizono: Subbing in for those cuties~

Airin: Yeah, Noelle and Megumi are dragged away to protect Enya...

Lie: Without further ado... Enya doesn't own Love Live!

XXXXXX

"Nya~ It's autumn now nya!" Rin said as she rested on Maki's lap.

"Yeah. Is my lap that comfortable Rin-chan?" Maki asked, not looking up from the book she was currently reading.

"Yup! If only we can have a hot pot then Rin's day will be perfect nya!"

"What's a hot pot?"

"Uh... You cook food in a pot and share it nya! You can put a lot of stuff nya!"

"Oh... So a hot pot is basically a steamboat."

"I guess nya?"

"Hey Rin-chan, you want to go to my mountain house? There's one given to me in my father's will." Rin's face lit up as she heard what her girlfriend had said.

"Really nya? Rin wants to go with Maki-chan nya!"

"Then should we go tomorrow?"

"Nya! Maki-chan, should we call the others to tag along nya?"

"That's a good idea. I'll call Umi-chan, Eli-chan, Hanayo-chan and Kotori-chan."

"Then Rin will call the rest nya!" Rin got off Maki's lap and went over to contact Nozomi while Maki went over to call Eli.

"Hello?"

"Ah Eli-chan, I was wondering if you're interested to follow me and Rin-chan to my mountain house?"

"Hang on. Hey guys, do you want to go to Maki's mountain house?"

"She has one?! Let's go, let's go!" Honoka's voice sounded through the hand held device.

"The mountains?! When are we going?" This time it was Umi's but Maki felt that it was way too chipper to be Umi's.

"Hmm... If you don't mind us tagging along then I'll take up on your offer." Tsubasa's voice came through. By now, Rin decided to cut her call with Nozomi since Maki was on line with the others.

"The mountains sounds nice! Hanayo-chan, what do you think?" Kotori asked Hanayo over the phone.

"Yes! Rice and mountains are a perfect combination!"

"I think I'll pass... I still have to mark my class's papers..."

"Nicocchi? Are you sure you're okay? Normally you'll jump at the chance to take a break..."

"Hey loli, you can bring your papers to mark at my mountain house you know..."

"Don't call me that! But thanks... You sure don't mind me crashing the autumn mood?"

"Hmph, we'll help you to mark it if it gets tough."

"Isn't that great Nicocchi? All ten of us get to go to the mountains!"

"Yeah, could you meet us at the station at maybe 7.45 am? I think there's a convenience store at the foot of the mountain... Right Rin-chan?" Maki turned to look at Rin, who was shocked at what Maki had said.

"There isn't one nya. Do they have it in Singapore?"

"We don't have mountains there. So... Nozomi-chan? You still there?"

"Don't worry! We'll buy ours before hand! See ya!"

"See you?" Nozomi had cut off her conversation with Maki and had hung up.

"Nya~ Are they coming nya?"

"Yup. Let's go out and buy what we want to put into the steamboat."

"Okay! After that, can we sleep together nya?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Yes?"

"No. You kick me off the bed."

"Nya..." Maki left the house with Rin to buy ingredients for tomorrow's hot pot.

XXXXXX

"Uh Umi-chan? What's with the huge backpack?" Maki asked, pointing to a large backpack beside Umi.

"For mountain climbing of course! After all, the mountains are calling for us!" Umi chirped, walking towards the direction of the mountain house.

"Maki-chan! Umi-chan loves mountain climbing so..." Kotori whispered to Maki, informing her of Umi's habits.

"Urgh... Let's hurry up then!" Maki said, before pressing on with the other eight.

"Wah~ Maki-chan's house is so big!" Honoka said as she was comfortably resting on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"I agree. By the way Honoka, shouldn't you be writing your report?" Tsubasa asked, gently nudging Honoka away from her aching shoulder.

"Um... The chief said that she doesn't want to see my report..."

"Why? Please don't tell me you burnt down another building..."

"N-No! I... Uh..."

"Honoka... You know I won't blame you even though 99% of it is YOUR fault." Tsubasa caressed Honoka's hand, a sign to show that Honoka could freely share what happened to her.

"I-I kinda gave your boss second degree burns... Serious ones if you wanna know..."

"No wonder she wasn't present for days..."

"S-Sorry! I don't wanna tell you cause I've a bad feeling she's gonna sack you for it!"

"I doubt she will... What's important is that you're safe." Tsubasa hugged Honoka gently, nuzzling her nose on to Honoka's.

"Kyaaaah~ So adorable!" Hanayo squealed as she snapped pictures of the duo nuzzling each other lovingly.

"I know right! Honoka-chan do make a good pair with Tsubasa-chan!" Kotori said as she took pictures along with Hanayo.

"Hey Umi-chan, is Kotori-chan a fan of yuri?" Maki asked, facepalming at the scene before her.

"Sort of... How long will we be staying here?" Umi replied, sighing at the scene.

"Three days."

"Great! That means I can climb the mountains tomorrow!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Hey Nico, you need help with that stack?" Nico shook her head at Eli's question and continued marking the papers.

"Nico-chan's serious when it comes to her work right nya?"

"Actually, why is that?" Eli and Rin turned their heads to Maki, who asked the question.

"Um..."

"It's fine. I got myself fired from three schools as I couldn't keep to their school standard. Which is why I have to push my students to the limit." Nico responded Maki, eyes not lifting from the papers once.

"Oh... You need me to help?"

"Haa... Since you guys won't stop bugging me, help me sort the papers in alphabetical order."

"Okay nya!" Rin took hold of the stack and started sorting it.

"Nico, what subject do you teach?"

"Home economics and English. That pile is the English stack."

"Rin-chan, pass that to me then."

"Eh? Maki-chan wants to sort too nya?"

"Yeah, plus I want to read what did they write here..."

"Oh right, Singaporeans have to learn English and a mother tongue."

"Yep. Woah, why is this in blood?" Three heads turned to Nico, who give a quick glance at it.

"That's when one of my students bled over it during the test. She got a major nosebleed and it kinda soaked some papers..."

"Ew... Okay, it goes there then..."

"Um... Why is this one filled with bloodied fingerprints?" Eli held up another piece of paper, which Nico didn't take a look at it.

"Paper cut."

"NYAAAAAA! WHY IS THIS ONE RED AND WET?!" Rin held up a third piece of paper that is completely red and still dripping red liquid from it.

"Ever noticed that Nozomi-chan's not here?"

"Won't the students get upset when they see the state of their work?"

"Which is why I photocopied them and left the extras at home."

"So Nozomi-chan had a nosebleed from this student's work... Wonder what is it about?"

"Maki-chan, that's Miyasaki's piece. It's really mature."

"H-Harasho..."

"Eli-chan! I wanna read that!" Honoka came over and glanced through the paper. After she was done, she went back to Tsubasa with a blush.

"H-How was it Honoka?" Tsubasa asked Honoka.

"It was a scale higher than what we normally do..."

"How high?"

"Enough to make me have a new opinion on Kotori's mom..." Kotori heard this and went over to Honoka.

"Really?! Worse than bondage?"

"B-Bondage?! Kotori-chan, don't tell me you do that with Hanayo-chan!"

"No! That's what I normally see when they're at home!"

"K-Kotori-chan..." Honoka paled at what came out of her innocent friend's mouth.

"Honestly though, if Nozomi-chan could get aroused by this it means that they're doing some sick shit in school."

"Rin doesn't want to know the details nya..."

"Umi fainted... I'll bring her to the bedroom." Eli said as she lifted Umi bridal style.

"I'll bring you upstairs then." Maki led Eli up to the second floor, bumping into Nozomi who had just recovered from her nosebleed.

"Nozomi-chan, feeling better?"

"A little... Nicocchi, can I rest on your lap?"

"Sure." Nico lifted her hands so that Nozomi could rest her head on her lover's lap.

"Thanks. Rin-chan, what time is it?"

"3.00 pm nya!"

"That would mean that we will be starting the hot pot later at around 7.00 pm right?"

"I guess... Back to sorting nya!" Rin went back to sorting the stack of papers, constantly showing signs of horror at bloody papers or 'nya-ing' at some mature work.

"Y'know, if you don't do anything you're quite the hottie."

"Huh? But if I don't do anything, it will make me less interesting to know right?"

"Good point. Okay Nozomi-chan, you should rest now." Nico stroked Nozomi so tenderly, it made everyone including Nozomi thought that Nico was sick. But to prevent any disastrous events, they chose to remain silent and continue with what they were doing.

XXXXXX

"Finally! Rin's hungry nya!"

"The pot's ready. Let's start putting in the stuff we got for the hot pot!"

"Y-Yeah..." Kotori bit her lip while Tsubasa looked away.

"Kotori? Tsubasa? Are you two okay?"

"Mm! Umi-chan, you don't have to worry!" Kotori was actually panicking as the others took out their ingredients for the hot pot.

"That goes for me too..." Tsubasa drummed her fingers nervously, feeling exactly the same way as Kotori.

"Then I'm gonna start! I brought meat!" Honoka took out a pack of meat and dumped it into the pot.

"Honoka, next time slide it in. Oh well, I brought salmon. I was thinking that it'll go well with the soup base." Eli slid in her salmon carefully.

"Elichi always have some great ideas! I brought tofu!" Nozomi happily dumped it into the pot like Honoka, making Eli sigh in resignation.

"Nico brought fried tofu and shiitake mushrooms! They actually taste good in a hot pot!" Nico slid hers in as gently as possible.

"U-Um... I brought rice and eggs... Is it okay if we eat it like porridge later?"

"Of course we can Hanayo! I brought these for the hot pot." Umi took out bundles of vegetables, something that Rin and Tsubasa disliked.

"Umi-chan, these are all vegetables nya!"

"..."

"Rin, a way for you to eat it is to eat it with something you like."

"Rin gets it nya!"

"Tsubasa-chan? Are you okay?" Honoka looked at Tsubasa worriedly, noticing that Tsubasa hasn't said much ever since they started the hot pot.

"Don't worry... I'm okay, anyway who's next?" Tsubasa flashed a forced smile before turning back to the hot pot. Honoka felt uneasy but decided to listen to her girlfriend's words.

"I guess it'll be me. I brought some tomatoes."

"Uh... Maki, you are talking about the red ones right?"

"Unfortunately she is nya... Even after I looked up about tomato hot pots, it still looks weird nya..."

"Well, I've had a tomato hot pot before and it was fine."

"Okay then! Dump it in!" Honoka gestured Maki to put the tomatoes in, which she did.

"Kotori, it's your turn. What did you bring?"

"U-Um... I'm so sorry! I misheard and thought it was something I like to eat..." Tears started to form in Kotori's eyes.

"Kotori-chan, everyone makes mistakes. It's fine if you brought your cheesecake..." Hanayo reassured Kotori, calming her down.

"Cheesecake huh? Well, we can eat it later!" Nozomi said, helping to calm Kotori down.

"Now it's Rin's turn nya! Rin brought ten cups of noodles for everyone!" Rin immediately dumped all the noodles into the pot.

"Rin! If you put too much it'll-"

"Oh my god! The noodles are sucking the soup up!"

"Water~ Someone get some water nya~"

"Sorry..." Tsubasa stood up and left the dining room.

"Let's start over guys! I'll get Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka said before following Tsubasa. The eight of them nodded before trying to salvage whatever ingredients they could salvage.

XXXXXX

"Tsubasa-chan! What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong... Go back down and enjoy it with your friends..." Honoka sensed that Tsubasa's tone was more depressed and decided to ask on.

"There's something wrong! Why can't you share it with me?! Aren't we're in a relationship?!"

"No... I'm really sorry. Please don't ask me any further, I'll leave right now..." Tsubasa started to grab her luggage which she haven't unloaded and tried to leave. However, she was blocked by Honoka.

"I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me what's going on!"

"Honoka... I-I can't ruin the lively ambience you guys have... J-Just let me go..." Tsubasa's voice was on the verge of breaking as Honoka tried to get answers to her questions.

"T-Tsubasa-chan..." Honoka sadly allowed Tsubasa to pass, not wanting to make the matter worse than it already is.

"Tsubasa-chan? Where are you going?" Kotori asked, surprised to see the luggage in Tsubasa's hands.

"Home. Have a nice vacation guys..." Tsubasa replied as she walked out of the house.

"Don't tell me she's still hasn't gotten over that event..." Nico muttered to herself. Honoka heard this and immediately grilled her for details.

"What event?! Nico-chan, tell me!"

"When she was in middle school, her parents died due to an electric shock from the hot pot... If I remember right, she never liked hot pots to begin with so it kinda fueled her dislike for hot pots..."

"A-And yet she came with us despite knowing..."

"Honoka, let's have our dinner first. We managed to salvage everything and plan to eat the cheesecake for dessert."

"Sorry guys, I don't feel like eating... You guys go ahead..." Honoka went up to the bedroom, leaving the eight of them to eat the hot pot.

"If we don't eat this, it'll be wasting good food but if we do..." Maki stopped, not wanting to continue with her sentence.

"Rin thinks that we should just eat nya. We'll go back tomorrow nya."

"I agree. I can always climb the mountains another time." Umi added, picking up a piece of salmon and eating it.

"You don't seem to be affected by it Umi-chan..."

"I always have to remain calm in disastrous situations so this is nothing..."

"Now now, let's eat and have an early night okay?" Nozomi suggested which everybody agreed.

"I wonder how can we help Honoka-chan..."

"Simple, you don't. God, for a doctor you sure are useless when it comes to romance."

"Loli, I resent that fact." From then on, no one uttered a word until they got back to the city the next day.

XXXXXX

Honoka: Hey! Why did you stop here?!

Airin: It'll be resolved in the next chapter...

Maki: I've just noticed something. Isn't this story supposed to be about me and Rin-chan?

Umi: It's just her style. She can't exactly keep to a single pairing.

Lie: That's true. By the way, where's that girl?

Hanayo: Who?

Lie: Tsubasa Kira.

Kotori: She left the room already... She's trying to avoid Honoka-chan.

Honoka: Wait, she actually hates hot pots?!

Nico: Yeah. She also hates veggies.

Nozomi: You know Tsubasa-chan more than Honoka-chan knows about her...

Mizono: Poor thing, she's now depressed. *Points to a depressed Honoka*

Eli: I think we better leave... Rin, please sign off.

Rin: Okay. Please review this chapter nya...

Airin: Bye, the others are too depressed to sign off.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico: Why must everyone call me a loli?!

Cause you're pretty small. You're shorter than me in your bio...

Nico: Damn you.

Chillin' Dude, it makes me happy to know that my bloody jokes are agreeable to you...

Kotori: Trust me, it would be best if you didn't know what mom do to Noelle-chan!

Honoka: You want me to make up and out with Tsubasa-chan? What does that even mean?!

Umi: It means that she wants you to have sex with her after making up with her.

Honoka: Oh... WAIT WHAT?!

Rin: What's wrong nya?

Honoka: This is rated T! Not M like the previous one!

Maki: The sex part is optional. After all, it's in a freaking bracket.

Hanayo: Yeah! But if we look at IluvEliUmi's review, it would seem that Nico-chan is indeed related to her...

Honoka: I know, don't remind me...

Eli: But what does she want me to do with Umi?

Have sex for sure. She ships you with Umi.

Umi: T-That's indecent!

Lie: Says the person who's willing to drown in lust at the end of Chapter 5.

Nozomi: I'm so envious! Maki-chan and Rin-chan got to hear it!

...

Noelle: By the way, where's Kira-san?

Mizono: At the end of the chapter.

Airin: I'll start this time. Enya doesn't own Love Live.

XXXXXXX

It was a few days after the nine of them returned to the city. It would seem that Tsubasa could not be located and they have decided to take a break from looking. Honoka was busy sobbing in Nozomi's bar while six of them comforted her. The remaining two, Maki and Nico, couldn't make it as one had to work to make up for all the absent days she had spent on enjoying with her friends and the other had to go back to school. Ironically, Maki was the one who actually met face to face with Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-chan? Where were you? We've been looking all over for you!"

"Hiding from you guys. I came here to get some medicine for my headache." Maki handed the medication Tsubasa wanted before continuing with what she wanted to say.

"Is it due to the hot pot incident Nico-chan was forced to spit out?"

"Yeah... Hey Maki, you're a doctor right? Will it hurt if you listened to me for awhile?"

"No, you're the last one. But to prevent anyone whom you don't wish to meet finding out you're here..." Maki stood up and locked the door, preventing anyone entering the room.

"I must say, you are full of surprises."

"Am I now? But we should get back to topic shall we?"

"Yes we should. As what you should have known by now, my parents died due to the soup overflowing and the soup happened to come into contact with the wire. You can guess how the electric shock works from there."

"That I can understand. Next information, why do you not like steamboats?"

"You're referring to a hot pot right? Um... I got myself burnt, the tongue and my left hand was affected." Tsubasa held out her left hand, revealing a slightly burnt patch on her hand.

"Point taken. But I'm not the person you should be telling this to..."

"I know, but after what I did to her on that day..."

"It's fine! All you need to do is to follow this cliche romance manga I bought!" Kotori appeared at the doorway, shocking Maki and Tsubasa greatly.

"K-Kotori-chan?! How did you get in?! I locked the door!"

"Um... Umi-chan picked your lock?" Kotori stepped aside, revealing Umi holding lock picking tools in her hand.

"Never mind us. Tsubasa, what you need is to catch that sun!" Umi had a look of determination etched on to her face. Maki and Tsubasa deadpanned at the lieutenant's words, not expecting her of all people to agree with Kotori's suggestion.

"O...kay then. How do I catch that 'sun'?"

"Simple! Go to page 121 of this manga and you'll be enlightened!" Kotori handed the book over to Tsubasa, who flipped the pages to the page required.

"Kotori-chan, this is seriously cliched."

"But it's romantic isn't it? After a quarrel, A will avoid B while B's in depression! Afterwards, A receives some advice from C while B is at home slitting wrists, abusing drugs, smoking, drinking or even all of them! Suddenly B will receive a call from A to meet at the place they've confessed their love. When B gets there, A will throw into a series of apologies and regrets which will result in a happy ending!"

"Kotori, that's not cliche. That's seriously messed up." Tsubasa gave Kotori a look of annoyance before handing the book over to Maki, who accepted.

"That may be true. But I can tell you that Honoka is seriously getting herself drunk at Nozomi's bar." Umi took out her hand phone and tossed it to Tsubasa.

"Haa... Okay then..." Tsubasa looked through the contacts to contact Honoka. She eventually found the contact and started to dial Honoka.

"Umi-chan? Where are you? Forget about that hot pot hating lawyer! She's nothing but a b*tch!" Tsubasa flinched at her lover's hurtful comment before hanging up.

"Know what? I'll text her." Tsubasa started to text Honoka, much to Kotori's disappointment.

'Honoka, meet me at the park. There's something I need to tell you and it's urgent.' Thankfully for the lawyer, she got back a quick reply.

'Sure. What time?'

"10 minutes. Please hurry.' Tsubasa sighed before asking Umi for a favour.

"Umi, I need your clothes."

"For what?"

"Preventing Honoka from running away from me." Umi nodded and the two of them went to the bathroom to change clothes.

"This is so like the other romance manga where this guy exchanged clothes with his friend to meet his boyfriend!"

"Kotori-chan, maybe you need a check-up..." Maki sighed before hearing the front door slam shut.

XXXXXX

"Umi-chan! Sorry for being late! What do you want to tell me?" Honoka panted, tired from running. Tsubasa said nothing but pointed Umi's gun at Honoka, shocking Honoka.

"I don't think Tsubasa's following your plot..." Umi turned to look at Kotori. The two of them were hiding behind a bush while Maki was seated on the bench next to the tree.

"Umi-chan? What's wrong? W-Why are you pointing the gun at me?"

"Move and I'll shoot." Tsubasa's voice shocked Honoka greatly as she did not expect to see her lover here.

"T-Tsubasa-chan... Why are you doing this?!"

"Like I said, if you move, I'll shoot. I want you not to move, so I won't shoot."

"But why do you need to kidnap Umi-chan, exchange clothes with her and even impersonate her?!"

"Who said I kidnapped her?! Honoka, please don't rush into conclusions!" Tsubasa's voice faltered slightly. Honoka noticed this and decided to start the conversation.

"Um... So, I kinda wanna apologise for the hot pot thing..."

"N-No... That's my line. I'm really sorry that I put you in such a situation..."

"N-No! If I had knew that you had such a past with hot pots, I wouldn't ask you to come! Heck, I'll stay at home to keep you company!"

"Honoka, I'm flattered. But you should know I'm able to survive without you. Thus don't use this as an excuse to skip your hard earned vacation with your friends."

"It kinda sounds like I'm getting rejected... Uh... Did you know Nico-chan during your school days?"

"You could say that she's my neighbour... And for the record, I'm not rejecting you. I'm just trying to say that I'm not dependent on you."

"I-I see... Tsubasa-chan, then do you mind if others are dependent on you?"

"Haa... If you want to say that you missed me then just say it. You're not the only one here..." Tsubasa opened up her arms, waiting for Honoka to pounce on her for a hug.

"T-That's not the case! I only want to know a little more about you!" Honoka said before hugging Tsubasa.

"Hmm... Maki-chan, it seems like she has inherited your tsundere side..." Kotori commented before getting herself smacked on the head by Maki.

"I resent that! What do you mean tsundere?!" Maki exclaimed before turning to look at one peeved Honoka and one scary looking Tsubasa staring at her.

"Maki-chan, can't you read the atmosphere?!" Honoka exclaimed, pointing an angry finger at the red-haired.

"Kotori-chan was the one who started the whole thing! She even gave Tsubasa-chan the cliche romance scenario where you two will surely make up!" Kotori froze before trying to escape. Umi sighed before standing up, walking away from the bushes.

"A-Ah Umi-chan! O-Oh no..." Kotori muttered before getting herself punished by Honoka and Tsubasa.

XXXXXX

"Sniff... And that's what happened to me just now..." Kotori sobbed while recounting her story on how she got a bruise to Hanayo.

"T-That's terrible!"

"Thanks Hanayo-chan..." Kotori pressed an ice pack on to her bruise. "Ow ow ow..."

"Here, let me help." Hanayo gently took away the ice pack and planted a soft kiss on to the bruise. This in turn caused the older pastry chef to blush out of embarrassment.

"Nya~ Rin's here to buy cakes nya! Oops." Rin shouted as she charged into the shop, not noticing the scene till a few seconds later.

"I-I can explain!" Hanayo tried to defend herself but instead tripped on the smooth floor. Luckily for her, Kotori managed to catch the cashier in time.

"Wow! Ballroom dancing scene nya! Rin will come back later nya! Enjoy your romantic night together nya~" With that, Rin left the patisserie.

"B-Ballroom d-dancing...?" Hanayo asked, a blush slowly creeping on to her face.

"A-Ahaha... Hanayo-chan, let's clean up okay?" Kotori replied, her face turning red. Hanayo nodded and started to clean up with Kotori. Meanwhile, at the Nishikino residence a particular woman is trying to convince her lover to sleep with her.

"Maki-chan, why can't you let me sleep with you tonight nya?! You're not on your period, Rin's not on her period, so what's wrong nya?!" Rin whined, threatening to throw a magazine held in her hands.

"You always kick me off the bed no matter which side I sleep! No, one of us is going to take the sofa!" Maki impassively replied, dodging a magazine that was thrown at her.

"B-But we're going out nya! Nozomi-chan says that when you're in a relationship, you have to sleep with her nya!" Rin weakly countered, holding up another magazine.

"She meant that we need to have sex, which we don't. Oh and by the way, throw that magazine at me and your chances of sleeping with me are down to negative 100%." Maki continued, picking up the magazine that Rin had previously thrown.

"S-Sex?! W-W-Wha?" Maki could see Rin blowing out steam from her ears, a sign that Rin was over thinking the matter.

"Yes, so do you want to sleep with me? I'm going to make this an exception." As soon as Rin heard this, tears started to form.

"Maki-chan~! I love you nya~!" Rin hugged Maki, who gave a small smile before dragging her cat-like lover up to the bedroom.

XXXXXX

"So how was your day with Kotori?" Eli asked Umi.

"Uh... It was used to help Tsubasa solve her situation." Umi replied, shrugging of her jacket and hanging it on a bedpost.

"Tsubasa? You managed to meet her? At where?"

"Maki's clinic. Kotori said that she had a hunch that she's going to appear there and she was right."

"I see. So what happened in the end?"

"Tsubasa reconciled with Honoka, Maki had caused Kotori to get smacked and I didn't have my time with you."

"O-Oh... Well, since it's late why don't we sleep together?"

"That's nice. I can guarantee you that I won't kick you off the bed."

"Likewise. Alright, time to get some sleep!" Eli snuggled beside Umi, causing the latter to blush furiously before falling into a peaceful sleep. In contrast to this scene, Nozomi's bar was much more rowdier.

"Like I said! Those perverse colleagues were harassing me! Saying that they want to do it with a kid!" Nico ranted, banging on the table to emphasise each sentence.

"Then you should report this to the principal... Or the police for that matter..." Nozomi trailed off, shuddering at the fact of Nico being raped by her male colleagues.

"I think I'll tell Minami-san tomorrow. So with that settled, how was your day?"

"I think it was just a normal day! Well, other than the fact that Honoka-chan is crying her sorrows away but according to my cards, it should turn out alright!" Nozomi grinned, lightening Nico's mood slightly.

"That's nice to hear... Haa... I really need a break from reality! Nozomi-chan, do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually, I do! But we need all ten of us to be here for this remedy to be effective!"

"Uh oh... I think I don't need that remedy after all..."

"Too late! We'll be going over to your house tomorrow! I'll tell them tomorrow, it's too late."

"Me and my big mouth..."

"Oh c'mon! Anyway, let's get some sleep! I can't wait to hug my Nicocchi pillow!" Nozomi pumped her fist into the air, sending more shivers down Nico's spine.

"God help me..."

XXXXXX

To Candygirl44, Noelle's perverse attitude is a reference to some nations' thoughts on France in H*t*lia.

Lie: You're still censoring that?!

Airin: Shut up about it. Oh yeah, we've kind of forgotten to mention an event!

Nico: Yeah! For every review you give, you'll get a virtual plushie of your favourite character! Due to some reasons, please imagine the plushie yourself.

Maki: Uh... What the hell?

Tsubasa: That's not all. The review for plushie event is not limited to the Love Live cast. It can be anyone from this story, including that grim reaper. *Points to Airin*

Airin: So that means I'm one of the candidates to be a soft toy?! What the hell, why are you participating in this Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: Honoka wanted me to. She says as an apology to her. She also wanted me to wear the maid outfit she wears during the Mogyutto Love de Sekkin Chu song...

Umi: No wonder you're in a maid outfit... Where do you even get that?!

Kotori: I sewed one for her!

Eli: Look, it's great to see all of us in such a good mood but can we go? I really want to sleep for once...

Nozomi: Then I'll do the signing off! See you guys next chapter and don't forget to review for your plushie!

All: Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Kotori: Here's your Hanayo-chan plushie Chillin' Dude! *Sends a Hanayo plush toy to Chillin' Dude's computer*

Maki: And here's your Nozomi-chan plushie Candygirl44. *Sends a Nozomi plush toy to Candygirl44's computer*

Umi: And here's IluvEliUmi's Enya plush toy.

Airin: Noooooooo! That one is mine! *Tackles Umi*

Eli: Umi! Airin, IluvEliUmi requested for an Enya plush toy!

Airin: I don't care! Enya's mine! *Hugs the Enya plush toy tightly*

What the hell? Airin, get your hands of that plush toy. You can ask one from Kotori later...

Airin: Let me ask you this, if someone requested for my plushie, would you let them have it?

Of course I will, now can we please address the reviews?! Damn it, this is why no one wants to review my story!

Tsubasa: What's the reason?

They don't want to get themselves killed by Airin or listen to Nico's 'Nico nico nii~'

Maki: That's true. Well, looks like Kotori-chan's slapped scene and the ballroom dancing scene are well remembered...

Kotori: It still hurts...

Nozomi: Hee hee... My remedy is so going to be awesome!

Rin: No, Rin never kick Maki-chan off the bed nya~

Maki: Yeah right. You should add a 'when I'm drunk' behind your statement.

Rin: Nya... Rin likes Maki-chan nya!

Tsubasa: I'm sure she does too. By the way, I actually do like romance manga. Just that the incredibly sappy or cliche ones are out.

Nico: Yeah yeah whatever. I'll do the signing off. Nico nico nii! Enya-chan doesn't own us at all!

XXXXXX

"Hey Elichi, wanna come down to Nicocchi's house to unwind?"

"Sure, but I've my shift to go through..."

"Don't worry! It's gonna be at night at 10.00 pm! Help me spread the word to the others okay?"

"Alright then... Bye."

"Bye!" With that, Nozomi hung up. She went back to serve some drinks to some of the early birds in her bar. She was glad that her bar served customers from 5.30 am till 9.00 pm as her plan wouldn't work very well if she left early.

"Nozomi-chan~ Rin came to play nya!" Rin said as she burst through the door.

"Oh Rin-chan, you don't have work to do?" Nozomi asked as she poured a mug of beer for herself. "Your usual?"

"Thanks nya! Rin heard from Eli-chan that all ten of us are going over to Nico-chan's house at 10.00 pm nya!" Nozomi slid over a shot of brandy which Rin 'nya-ed' happily as thanks.

"Yup, Nicocchi wanted to get away from reality so I figures that all of us especially Umi-chan and Tsubasa-chan should relax."

"Can you give Rin a hint nya?"

"Hmm... If you agree to help me get all these for the escape from reality party later I suppose I'll tell you..." Nozomi handed Rin a scrap of paper containing the items needed for later.

"Let's see... Lots of chips, lots of booze and... Oh! Rin knows what you want to do nya! But Nico-chan and Maki-chan will hate you for it nya..."

"I'll risk that. So will you assist me?"

"Um... I can buy the chips but how much is lots?"

"Enough to feed a party for kids. I'll provide the drinks so you'll get the food and that special item okay?"

"Nya!" Rin left the bar, leaving Nozomi alone to tend to her customers.

"This will be an interesting night..." Nozomi muttered to herself while flipping over a tarot card.

XXXXXX

"Nico, we're here." Umi said, knocking on Nico's door. Nico opened it and ushered Eli and Umi into her room. Nozomi was already inside with six others, waiting for Nico to get the chips Rin had bought.

"We're here. Nozomi, tell us how you want us to escape reality as you put it." Eli asked, sipping her vodka.

"Elichi, be patient. Nicocchi's not even back yet." Nozomi calmly replied. Nico took this opportunity to return with more chips?

"Okay, she's back. Tell us what do you want us to do?" Maki interrogated, not liking the unsettling feeling in her.

"We're going to play a game. Choose either classic, modern or modern part two." Nozomi said, smiling calmly as though she expected it to happen. Maki knew that Rin would start to say something but was surprised to hear nothing from the cat like woman.

"Hey Tsubasa-chan, do you have a bad feeling about this?" Maki asked Tsubasa, who was clinking her glass with Honoka's.

"Unfortunately I do. And it seems that we're going with the second modern version." Tsubasa replied, pointing to Rin who is doing something to the computer. Nozomi took this opportunity to lock the door, scaring Maki and Tsubasa.

"Now... Who should play first? By the way, you need to drink a little before playing..." Nozomi paused for a dramatic effect before continuing with Rin.

"FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2!" Hanayo and Eli nearly fainted after hearing the title. Umi looked puzzled while Kotori and Honoka looked excited. The remaining three sat there dumbstruck.

"What's the game about?" Umi asked. Before either Nozomi or Rin could reply, Maki and Nico tackled their lovers.

"Are you crazy?! Five Nights At Freddy's 2 is the WORST game you could ever choose!" Nico ranted.

"Actually Slender is the worst option as I just remembered that Umi only has one hand." Nozomi replied, pushing Nico off her.

"Umi-chan, you wanna go first nya?" Rin asked, which Umi nodded.

"Just one question, do I need to use the keyboard?"

"Uh, actually yes you do nya... But don't worry, you can nominate someone to do it nya!"

"Okay then, Eli could you do it for me?"

"E-Eh?! How?!"

"Rin, what are the keys that I need to use?"

"The control key."

"That makes it easier then. Eli, whenever I say 'now', press it until I say 'stop'." Eli nodded as she took hold of the keyboard. Umi took a gulp of her rum before starting the game.

"Okay then. Here we go." The screen dimly lit up as the first night played. A voice could be heard informing Umi on what to look out for.

_"...___there's a music box over by the Prize__ Counter__ and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds._.."_ Umi gave a 'what the hell' look before turning to the Prize Counter and wound up the music box. Before Umi could comment on anything, a loud banging was heard, scaring Hanayo and Eli.

"Okay let's see here... The left vent is CAM 05 right?" Umi muttered to herself before switching over to that camera. She decided to flick on the lights in that vent and received a mild shock.

"W-W-What's happening?" Hanayo asked Kotori, who was being clung on to by Hanayo.

"There's an animatronic in the vent." Kotori cooed to Hanayo, gently ruffling her hair as an act to soothe her.

"What's the name of a purple monster that has no face?"

"Bonnie."

"Okay then, Bonnie is officially inside my office." This shocked the nine of them as Umi remained calm despite being in the office. "And I'm dead. I still don't get how to play this game." Nico facepalmed while Eli shuddered as she placed the keyboard in its original position.

"So, who's turn is it to unwind?" Nozomi innocently asked, sending shivers down a few of their spines.

XXXXXX

"Let's see here, I kinda need to wind up that music thingy while looking through cameras right?" Honoka asked. Rin nodded in response before handing her a bottle of some alcohol for her to consume.

"Honoka, before you start there's something you should know."

"Huh? Watisit Tsu-chan?" Tsubasa noted that Honoka was half drunk as her words were blended together but decided to continue.

"The Freddy mask doesn't work on Foxy and that thing..." An ominous atmosphere was created, scaring Nico, Eli and Hanayo.

"Whatevs! Here I go!" Honoka exclaimed before starting the game. So far, Honoka didn't get herself killed by Bonnie or any animal b*stards as Honoka had put it. Unfortunately, the trouble kicked in when Honoka forgotten to wind the music box. Actually, it seemed more likely that she thought it was insignificant but the rest thought otherwise.

_Ding di-ding di-di-ding._

The music soon cut off after that, leaving Honoka clueless on what happens next. People like Rin and Nico trembled in one corner before hearing the dreaded sound of a Game Over. As soon as the kill scene came out, Honoka immediately fell off her chair, landing squarely on Tsubasa.

"GYAAAAAAH! What the hell just came at me?!" Honoka screamed as she pounded her fists on Tsubasa, hurting her greatly.

"That was the Puppet. You didn't know that you're winding that box to keep it shut?!" Tsubasa snapped, unable to tolerate the extra weight who was attacking her on her frame.

"F*ck no! I thought it'll slow those b*stards down!"

"That's the flashlight. And could you get off me? You're heavy." Honoka got off before mumbling something about she didn't gained any weight.

"I think I'll go next." Maki said as she approached the computer, ready to start her turn.

"By all means go ahead." Tsubasa muttered, going over to console Honoka about the weight thing.

XXXXXX

"Wow. Maki-chan actually survived the first night." Nico dryly said, not looking at the monitor.

"Yeah yeah, it's your turn." Maki replied, shoving the mouse into Nico's palm. Nico accepted the mouse and started the game.

_"..._Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...Oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy..."__ Nico heard this and panicked. Thankfully for her, Nozomi was beside her should anything happen.

"Nicocchi, are you scared?"

"Duh. Next time, couldn't your remedy be less scarier?!"

"But that would take out the fun... Oh, press the control key." Nico did as what she was told and and got a shock.

"F-Foxy's here already?! N-Nozomi-chan, what am I supposed to do?!"

"Constantly flashing at him?" Nico quickly pressed the control key over and over until Foxy decided to leave.

"I think I'll get nightmares after this..." Unfortunately for Nico, during her attempt to fend off Foxy, she had forgotten to check the vents.

"U-Uh... N-Nico? W-What's that?" Eli pointed to the left vent. Nico went over to light up that vent but screamed after she lit it up.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! BB is in my freaking office! Nozomi-chan, what should I do?!"

"Um... Put on your Freddy mask should any animatronics other than Foxy appears, wind that music box periodically and pray that Foxy doesn't come back." Moments later, Nico received a jumpscare from Foxy.

"I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY ANIMALS AGAIN!" Nico went to a corner near Kotori and sat there.

"Elichi? It's your turn."

"Cert poberi." Nonetheless, Eli chose to play the night where Nico had lost.

XXXXXX

"H-Harasho..." Eli muttered to herself as she rocked back and forth with Umi consoling her. Kotori and Hanayo panicked as they saw how badly did Eli got scared by different animatronics only to lose with the Mangle killing her.

"Rin will play nya!" Rin skipped to the monitor and began night 3, the night where Eli had managed to stop at. Five minutes later, Maki decided to check up on Rin's progress. As she scanned her game, she had noticed that Rin paid no attention to the right vent and decided to warn her.

"Be careful Rin-chan, you probably forgotten to check the right vent." Maki warned.

"Oh fishsticks nya." Rin said as she saw Toy Bonnie in the right vent. She decided to glance at the left vent which however, brought her more trouble.

"Told you so. So who's in the vent?"

"The two Bonnies..." Rin said as she tried flicking the vents light on and off again.

"I didn't know that's possible..."

"Neither did I nya! Oh nya..." Rin muttered some vulgarities to herself before donning on the mask to ward off both Bonnies.

_Ding di-ding di-di-ding._

"Uh Rin-chan? Did you check CAM 11?"

"Am I supposed to nya? Oh wait... Honoka-chan died soon after we heard it right nya?" Maki immediately covered Rin's eyes to prevent her from getting scared by the Puppet. By some miracle, Rin managed to survive night 3 as it had turned six before the Puppet, Bonnie or Toy Bonnie could even attack.

"I think this game should be reported. I never seen three potential attackers at the same time in one night..." Rin nodded as she gave up her seat for the next person to play.

"Kayo-chin~ Your turn nya!"

XXXXXX

"H-Help me..." Hanayo said as her hand trembled violently. Kotori, who was beside her, also shivered at the fear of seeing any animatronic.

"I-It's fine... So long we wind the music box and prevent the Balloon Boy from entering I think we're safe." Kotori reassured, her voice wavering.

"N-Nozomi-chan... Help us..." Hanayo begged to no avail.

"A-Ah! The music box!" Kotori exclaimed, alerting Hanayo to wind it up in time.

"T-Thanks Kotori-chan! U-Um... The control key is the flashlight right?" Hanayo shakily pressed the control key, only to reveal Freddy Fazbear.

"A-Alpacas!" Kotori cried out before spamming the control key, successfully driving away Freddy Fazbear.

"S-Someone help us..." Hanayo whimpered before going over to the Prize Counter to wind the music box.

"Like that yellow bird?" Umi asked, pointing to a decaying yellow bird with scary looking teeth.

"KYAAAAAAH!" Hanayo and Kotori screamed before spamming the control key once again. Before anything else could happen, it had turned six.

"Woah. Kayo-chin is awesome nya!" Rin said, making Maki jealous.

"Yeah yeah. By the way, aren't we supposed to drink before playing?" Maki asked, noticing that out of the ten people, only Honoka was drunk.

"Oh, actually all of us have high alcohol resistance! Especially me and Tsubasa-chan!" Nozomi said as she made her way to the monitor. Before she started the fifth night, she flexed her hands and muttered to herself something that would probably made the animatronics shiver in fear.

"Let's party shall we?"

XXXXXX

"Nozomi-chan is seriously dominating those robot thingies..." Nico commented as Nozomi expertly handled the animatronics in the game. Before long, Nozomi had successfully completed the fifth night.

"Tsubasa-chan, your turn~" Nozomi sang as she handed the mouse over to Tsubasa.

"Of all nights I must play night 6..." Tsubasa sighed to herself as she accepted the mouse from Nozomi.

"Good luck nya!" Tsubasa nodded at Rin before starting the game. Should Tsubasa be an amateur player like Umi, she would have been a goner for the first 30 seconds. Thankfully, Tsubasa knew what to do in these types of situations.

"Stupid Golden Freddy..." Tsubasa muttered to herself as she swiftly wore her Freddy mask, chasing away Golden Freddy's head. As soon as that was settled, she heard heavy metallic footsteps. Tsubasa sighed to herself and checked the two vents.

"Tsu-chan seems to be good at this." Honoka commented, sobering up a little.

"Well, I hate BB. And that f*cking guy is in my left vent." Tsubasa swore as she flashed the left vent light repeatedly.

"S-So is that guy gone?" Eli asked, hiding behind Umi.

"Yep. But now I've Mangle in my right. God I hate this night..." Tsubasa dryly sighed as she tried to get the nuisance out of the right vent.

"What's the time now?" Kotori asked, cuddling Hanayo.

"5 am. Lucky me huh? I swear though, I hate it when Foxy and BB tries to enter." Tsubasa replied, glancing briefly at the time at the corner of the monitor.

"Actually I meant the actual time, not the game time but I guess that's fine." Kotori replied.

"F*ck, that bloody puppet is going to come out in this rate..." Constant clicking sounds could be heard from the mouse, threatening to spoil anytime. Fortunately for both Tsubasa and the mouse, the night has ended without any casualties.

"Can't believe you actually made it..." Nico muttered as Tsubasa got out from her seat.

"Now's 12 something... Oh god my eyes hurt..." Tsubasa said as she collapsed on to the floor, exhausted from the pressure of the game.

"Then I think I'll go again." Umi said as she sat in front of the monitor. Unbeknownst to the others, she had set the difficulty to all zero after she saw how terrifying the game could be.

XXXXXX

"Uwaaah~ Umi-chan actually survived custom night nya!" Umi remained silent as she walked back to Eli's side.

"Well, are all of you guys refreshed?" Nozomi asked, pumping her hands along with Rin.

"Hell no! It made us more scared and tense!" Honoka and Nico replied with strong vehemency.

"I think I don't want to see any toys from now on..." Hanayo cringed, gripping on to Kotori's hand tightly.

"I think alpacas are fine..."

"H-Harasho..."

"Oh not again..."

"Nozomi, take responsibility!"

"But Umi-chan, are you sure you're okay with me f*cking Elichi against a table?"

"W-WHAT?! NO!" Umi and Nico started pounding Nozomi on the shoulders.

"Let's just sleep. After all, this is a sleepover right?" Maki said, bringing out her pillow.

"Uh... That wasn't my plan... Rin-chan, did you...?"

"Nope. But Rin brought her pillow too nya!" Nozomi sighed as she took out some futons from Nico's closet.

"Oh yeah, my school is kinda having a cultural festival and was wondering if you guys wanna attend. Miyasaki-san said that it'll bring yuri couples closer but I don't know what that means..."

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday. Bring your girlfriends along but you guys will anyway right?"

"Okay~ Hey Tsu-chan, should I bring Foamy along?"

"Uh... By the way, why do you suddenly call me by that name?"

"Sounds cute?"

"Honoka, let's sleep. Umi is already asleep." Eli pointed to Umi,who was fast asleep in her futon. The eight others nodded and went back to their futons.

"Nya~ Maki-chan, do you wanna do something thrilling nya?"

"Example?"

"Pillow fight?"

"With whom?"

"With Umi-chan nya~!" Kotori and Honoka panicked as they heard Rin's plan.

"Nononononononono!" Unfortunately, Honoka was too late to stop Rin from throwing a pillow at Umi. When Umi woke up however, chaos was released.

"You four... Didn't Eli said that we should sleep?"

"Y-Yes?"

"So why are you four still here throwing pillows...?! Don't you have work tomorrow...?!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Very well... If a pillow fight is what you want... then a pillow fight is what you'll get!" Rin and Maki swore that they heard Umi snarling before throwing a pillow in Honoka's direction.

"Ugh!" Honoka collapsed on to the futon, unconscious from the impact.

"W-What the heck?! Her pillows are at supersonic speed?!"

"T-That's right... The only way to knock her out is to..." Kotori didn't get to finsh her sentence as she was knocked out by Umi.

"Kotori-chan! Why you..." Rin was sent spiraling to the ground, leaving Maki as the only one standing.

"Take this!" Maki threw a pillow at Umi, which was countered by Umi's pillow. This had thus caused two pillows to fly towards Maki's direction. Luckily for her, she managed to use Rin's body as a shield before throwing the shield at Umi.

"Ugh..." Umi collapsed to the ground, sleeping peacefully on Maki's futon. Maki sighed and went over to sleep in Umi's futon.

"Hope that Eli-chan doesn't mind..."

XXXXXX

Finally! I'm done writing this chapter after so long!

Airin: You're slow.

Something called personal life here.

Umi: That's true.

To all the readers out there, please appreciate me for writing a chapter where the characters play Five Nights At Freddy's 2.

Nico: And why should they thank you?!

Cause I got myself scared while going to the wiki and watching other people play in YouTube.

Maki: Seriously?! Then don't write about this game then.

Meh, you won't understand. By the way, have you decided on what to do with my plush toy?

Airin: I'll give it to IluvEliUmi... *Places plush toy in IluvEliUmi's computer*

Good. One last thing before one of them signs off, I will not be updating this story for awhile as I'll be heading to Taiwan tonight.

Nozomi: Bring us too!

Tsubasa: I rather not... Anyway, I'll sign off.

Honoka: I wanna sign off too!

Tsubasa: Maybe next chapter. Readers, please review on this chapter. Bye guys.

All: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I'm back from Taiwan!

Nozomi: Wasn't it supposed to be yesterday?

Eli: Nozomi, she came back at night...

Kotori: But that's no excuse to not see us! And... And... *Starts tearing up*

Nico: Apologise to Kotori-chan! You called her UR Christmas card pathetic!

But her ability is equivalent to a R card... Yours too.

Nico: How would you know?!

Maki: She probably checked the internet...

Rin: Yeah...

Hanayo: Are you okay Rin-chan?

Rin: Y-Yeah... *Starts coughing*

Umi: Well... I'm not sure on what you mean by 'man up' since I'm a female...

Honoka: Well you cheated!

Umi: No one said that I had to play on the hardest difficulty right?!

Tsubasa: That's true...

Maki: Rin-chan... Are you sure you're fine? You're coughing badly. Maybe I shouldn't have used you as a shield...

Rin: I-I'm fine... But what do you mean about the shield part?

Maki: Shoot.

Kotori: Candygirl44... I don't like scary games...

Eli: Before we continue or anything, what do they mean by Maki sleeping in Umi's futon?!

Maki: Double shoot.

Airin: Must you keep saying that? Anyway, Enya wants to thank you for bearing with her for 11 chapters.

Nico: And for liking this story! But I bet it's due to my popularity!

All: ...

Honoka: Well then! Let's get this never ending party started!

Umi: I kind of want the party to end now...

I second that...

Honoka: Just play along... T_T

XXXXXX

"Hoshizora-san, are you okay? You're coughing up pretty badly..." A woman dressed in the same tour agency uniform as Rin asked.

"Y-Yeah... It's just... Cough cough! ...the air..." Rin replied, coughing violently.

"Are you sure? I think you better take the day off..."

"No problem... nya..." Rin unsteadily made her way to the staff room before collapsing to the ground.

"Hoshizora-san?! Oh no... Should I call the hospital?" Her colleague debated with herself, not sure on what to do in such a situation.

"Call... Maki... chan..." Rin choked out before losing conscious.

"Maki? U-Um... Where's the phone... Got it! Maki... Maki... Here it is!" The colleague fumbled with Rin's hand phone before dialing Maki.

"Rin-chan? What do you need during work?" Maki's voice came through, not knowing what had actually happened.

"U-Um... You're Maki-san right? I'm Hoshizora-san's colleague and she fainted!"

"What?! Where are you now?!"

"At the tour agency..."

"I'll come pick her up! You just stay there with Rin-chan!" Maki hung up before rushing out of her clinic.

"I wonder why Maki-san reacted so... anxiously to Hoshizora-san..." Rin's colleague wondered to herself while waiting for Maki to pick Rin up.

XXXXXX

"Thank god..." Maki sighed to herself as she laid a gel sheet on Rin's forehead.

"Sorry for making you worry nya..." Rin apologised, her breathing becoming shallow and rapid.

"Try not to breathe so fast okay? It's a good thing that it's only a fever." Maki muttered to herself, pouring a glass of water for Rin.

"I feel like I'm gonna die nya..."

"Don't worry and get some rest. I'll check up on you in two hours time so be sure to drink up." Maki left the room, leaving Rin in Maki's bed.

"Maki-chan left nya..." Before Rin could fall asleep, she felt her hand phone buzzing. Rin opened up her phone to read a message that just came in.

'Hey there Rin-chan! Wanna party later?'

'I can't party later Nozomi-chan... Maki-chan will kill me if I do.'

'Oh? What's wrong?'

'I got sick...'

'I'll visit you then. See ya!' Rin sighed and placed her phone back on the table. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of someone unlocking the door.

"Maki-chan's back already?"

"Nope~ It's me!" A purple-haired woman said.

"H-How did you get in here without me hearing you come up nya?! Wait... HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN?!"

"Thanks to Umi-chan's help of course~" The woman moved into the centre of the room to let Umi in.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I brought some fruits for you." Umi placed a basket of fruits on the table.

"Umi-chan... What did you do nya...?"

"Lockpicked Maki's door. Again." Umi gave a scary glare at the purple-haired woman before returning to Rin's gaze.

"Well I didn't ask you to lockpick the clinic door last time..."

"Whatever. Anyway, how are you feeling Rin?"

"Not so good... Nozomi-chan... Help me..." Rin immediately reached out to Nozomi, clutching her body tightly. Nozomi took this opportunity to place Rin's head on her breasts while teasing her.

"Is your pillow that hard?"

"No my pillow isn't and what the hell are you doing here?!" A voice boomed throughout the house. The three women turned their gaze towards the door, which stood an angry Maki.

"Um... I helped Nozomi to get in here despite knowing that she'll find a way to make me take some of the blame. And yes, she actually has your house key."

"What?! Nozomi-chan, get the hell out of here! Umi-chan, thanks for visiting Rin-chan."

"Why does Umi-chan get better treatment than me?"

"You bugged my house."

"Ehehehe~ Don't be like that Maki-chan~"

"Get. Out. Now." Nozomi gave a small giggle before leaving the house with Umi.

XXXXXX

"Maki-chan... Rin doesn't feel so good..."

"Describe what you're feeling now."

"Hot. My body hurts a lot especially here..." Rin pointed to her abdomen. Maki lifted up her shirt, only to reveal a large bruise.

"Uh... I'll give you a sponge bath and a massage later so bear with it." Maki noted to herself that the bruise was most probably due to Umi's pillow throw two days ago and decided not to reveal to Rin that she was used as a human shield.

"Nya~" Maki left the room, returning with a handkerchief and a basin of water filled with ice.

"Rin-chan, strip."

"H-Huh?!"

"I need to sponge you over."

"I think you have a messed up life in Singapore nya..." Nonetheless, Rin did as she was told and removed her clothes. Maki began to wipe Rin's body with the ice water, which Rin didn't take it lightly.

"Oh sorry. It's supposed to be cold though so just bear with it." Rin nodded and tried her best to stop moving every time the ice cold handkerchief touched her skin. Suddenly, Maki stopped what she was doing.

"W-What's wrong nya?"

"Please remove your panties."

"N-Nya?! N-No way! And how can you say that with a straight face nya?!"

"Cause I'm a doctor? Now remove them before I do."

"You can't make me nya!" Rin held on to her underwear tightly. Maki simply sighed before wiping Rin's breasts, startling Rin long enough for Maki to remove the underwear.

"Yes I can. Now I can proceed..." Maki reached out to grab the handkerchief before stopping as a click sound was heard.

"M-Maki-chan? What was that nya...?"

"No idea... Stay under the blanket to keep warm for now. I'll check what was that click sound." Maki got up to locate the sound. Unfortunately for her, as soon as she opened the door she slipped on something red.

"M-Maki-chan! Are you okay nya?"

"Ugh... What did I slip on...?" Amethyst orbs met golden orbs, revealing the source of the noise.

"Eep!"

"Kotori-chan? What are you doing here? And what's up with that camera... Oh no you didn't..."

"I'm sorry! Nozomi-chan wanted us to film you doing some lewd stuff to Rin-chan!"

"Us? Who's here with you?!" Kotori pointed to a figure collapsed on the floor. "Oh. Hanayo-chan's with you... That explains the blood."

"RinMaki FTW!" Hanayo exclaimed before fainting again.

"Kotori-chan, I don't mean to be rude but please leave... And drag her back to where ever she came from..." Kotori nodded understandingly before trying her very best to drag Hanayo out of Maki's house.

"What was that?"

"Nothing you should be worrying about. Let's get back to where we were shall we?" Maki held up the handkerchief, preparing to sponge Rin's nether regions.

"NYAAAAAAA!"

XXXXXX

"Sniff... I was raped..." Rin whimpered to herself as she lay on the bed with Maki on top of her.

"What do you mean by that? I'm just doing what I had to do!" Maki replied, massaging Rin's back.

"I hope these bruises will go away by the time I go for work..." Rin covered her bruise-filled neck with her hand, not wanting to remember what had happened three hours earlier.

"I doubt it. After all, I did burst your blood vessels..." Maki leant in closer to Rin's back, taking this opportunity to suck Rin's skin.

"W-What are you doing nya?!"

"Making you even more sick." Maki sucked harder, causing Rin to moan.

"W-What's wrong with you today nya?! Aren't you're afraid that Nozomi-chan may come in and see us like this nya?!"

"I am. But for some reason, I've been like this ever since lunch time..."

"What did you eat nya?"

"Honoka-chan's handmade manju. Wait... Don't tell me..."

"N-Now that you know what's happening, can you please stop?"

"No way. I should thank Honoka-chan later for giving me this opportunity to heal you~"

"Didn't you said that you wanted to make me more sick nya?! I don't want you to heal me like this nyaaaaaaa!" Rin's cries went unheard as she was 'healed' throughout the day.

XXXXXX

"Hehe! I wonder if the manju I made for Maki-chan had taken effect yet?" Honoka snickered to herself, a sly grin plastered on her face.

"What did you do this time?" Tsubasa asked, silently pitying Maki for whatever she had gotten herself into.

"Into Nozomi's schemes I bet." Eli dryly remarked, facepalming at the same time.

"Oh god..." Tsubasa sighed, she knew that Nozomi's schemes usually involved mature elements that shouldn't be seen in daily life.

"Hey now, Operation GIBA is going to be a success!" Nozomi grinned, serving four mugs of beer to the four friends in front of her.

"You should stop meddling in others' love lives..." Nico commented before gulping her beer.

"And I think that you should get a groping session~" Nozomi waved her hands in the familiar motion that Nico knew of very well.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. By the way, what's Operation GIBA?"

"Get In Bed Already!"

"Uh... Honoka, what exactly did you put in that manju?"

"Hmm? Tsu-chan, why do you ask?"

"Cause the codename is extremely unsettling..."

"Is it now? Anyway, I added an aphrodisiac that Kotori-chan's mom gave to me!"

"I think I would have call Miyasaki up for questioning..."

"Please do..." Before anyone could say anymore, the door was flung open.

"Somebody help me carry Hanayo-chan!" Kotori said, body shaking from bearing Hanayo's weight. Honoka nodded and helped to prop Hanayo on to the table.

"Hehe... It's becoming like the scene in the game..." Hanayo creepily smiled, scaring everyone including the usually calm Nozomi.

"W-What game?" Hanayo switched on her game console and handed it over for Eli to see.

_"M-Maki-chan! What are you doing?!"_

_"Helping to get rid of your drug addiction."_

_"But isn't there a safer way than... this?"_

_"Well, sex helps you to be in a state of ecstasy. Plus it's quite safe..." _

_"G-Good point but... Ah! N-Not there...!"  
><em>

"INDECENT! KOTORI MINAMI! HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND PLAY SUCH A GAME?!" Eli immediately switched the game console off before thrusting it back to Hanayo.

"I-I didn't know she plays such games! Neither did I know that she even owns a game console! And for the record, Hanayo-chan's 25! She can play these types of games freely!" Tsubasa watched the scene unfurl before her as she clinked mugs with Honoka and Nico.

"Wait a minute. Where's Umi?" Tsubasa asked, surprised not to see the blue-haired lieutenant at all.

"Who cares?! Bottoms up!" Honoka exclaimed before guzzling down her beer.

"That's true..." Nico said before drinking her beer with Tsubasa.

XXXXXX

"Nya-hoo! Thanks Maki-chan, Rin feels all better now!" Rin enthusiastically got out of bed.

"That's great. Now to entertain some people..." Maki flipped open her hand phone, only to be greeted by a string of messages. "Earliest one's Honoka's huh?"

'Hey Maki-chan! How's your day with the sick kitty? I'm having a blast with Tsu-chan and Nico-chan!' A picture of the three of them drinking their beers happily popped out.

"Typical of Honoka-chan... Next one's Nozomi-chan..."

'How's your pet kitty doing? Right now, Kotori-chan and Elichi are having an argument! Click on the link-like thingy to hear what they're saying! ^v^'

"I've a bad feeling about this..." Maki clicked on the video to hear what they were saying.

"Like I said, Hanayo-chan's not a kid!"

"Oh yeah? Then why does she hide behind you every time she's forced to choose something?!"

"At least it's better than your dysfunctional relationship with Umi-chan!"

"You take that back Suka!" From this point onwards, Maki decided to pause the video and move on to the next one.

'Nico nico nii~ How's Rin-chan? Is she still in ur bed or r u making out wif her?' Maki resisted the urge to throw her phone to the wall after she read the petite teacher's message.

"Calm down... I'm sure the next one will be more sane..."

'Hey Maki. How is Rin feeling? Sorry that I couldn't visit her as I had a session to defend. By the way, Eli told me that Nozomi had recently bugged the bathroom in your house so be careful. Oh yeah, before I forget Honoka spiked your manju with an aphrodisiac.' Maki felt like killing Nozomi as soon as she saw the message.

"Rin-chan, when you use the bathroom make sure to be alert for any bugs."

"O-Okay nya... By the way, who's it from nya?"

"This message is from Tsubasa-chan. There's one from Honoka-chan, loli and Nozomi-chan."

"What about this unopened message nya?" Rin pointed to a message that was sent ten minutes ago from Umi.

"Haven't checked it yet. Let's see..." Maki opened Umi's message.

'Sorry for picking your lock. Honoka, Nico and I are at the police station. The two idiots are here with me as they disrupted the neighbourhood while naked. Please see the video on what had happened." Maki opened up the video and nearly burst out laughing. Rin on the other hand, had laughed heartily at the video.

"Hey hey guys! Who thinks that Umi-chan's such a party pooper?"

"I do! She's such an old hag who thinks that she needs to get married in order to enjoy herself!"

"Well boo to her! Let's get this never ending party started!" Honoka and Nico started dancing randomly as lights from various houses flickered on. The video ended there, leaving Rin and Maki in a state of fits.

"Ahaha! That's funny right Maki-chan?"

"I-I agree! Even though it's already at night...!"

"Yeah!"

"It's already late though... Maybe I should reply them tomorrow... Let's get some sleep."

"Eh?! But Rin's not sleepy nya! Rin slept a lot just now nya!" Maki sighed to herself before pinning Rin on to the bed.

"Then I just have to tire you out again huh? Prepare yourself." Rin could only gulp as Maki prepared to drain both of their energy for the third time today.

XXXXXX

Honoka and Nico: Why do we need to get ourselves arrested?!

Noelle: For comedy's sake? Um Ayase-san?

Eli: Yes?

Noelle: What does 'Suka' mean?

Eli: Uh... It means b*tch...

Kotori: You called me a B*TCH?!

Umi: Kotori's acting OOC today...

Well, after many chapters of illogical and adult situations... Kotori has turned into an adult bird!

All: That pun was SO lame.

What pun? I'm explaining things here. Oh yeah, to the reviewers out there I'm sorry for not mentioning your names in the comic scenes as Candus98 had called it in my first story.

Nico: Whatevs. Anyway, what was the most exhilarating thing you did overseas?

Nozomi: I bet it's shopping~

Airin: Why would you guess such a thing...?

Exhilarating huh...? I guess it'll be train hopping to collect limited edition stamps!

Tsubasa: Stamps?

Those print types you know?

Hanayo: That sounds exciting! How many were they?

20 stamps. And I managed to collect them all!

Rin: E-Enya-chan must be out of her mind nya...

Umi: Let me see the stamps later alright?

Sure, the locations are there anyway.

Honoka: Guys, please review on how insane Enya-chan is on collecting the stamps.

Tsubasa: Wrong lines Honoka...

Honoka: And on the chapter! There, I've salvaged it!

Rin: Barely nya...

Honoka: Okay okay! Bye bye!

All: See you!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all who had reviewed!

Umi: Shouldn't you be saying that at the tenth chapter or something?

Well, Honoka DID say to get the never ending party started...

Honoka: That's right! I'll handle Chillin' Dude's review! Um... Enya-chan says that she decided to surprise all the readers with chapter 11 as she felt that it's too predictable... And she also thinks that the game should make an appearance every now and then!

Umi and me: For once she's serious...

Miu: Alright, my turn.

Hey! How did you get out?!

Miu: I have my ways. Candygirl44, Hoshizora-san got sick after partying hard during the 'remedy'. And the reason of Tojo-san having Nishikino's key will be addressed later on.

Maki: Haa... I didn't rape Rin-chan, HonoNico deserved it, Umi-chan was the one who videoed them and you're a stalker IluvEliUmi.

Umi: ...

Well, Nico's supposed to do Revengermajestyliberator's review but meh. The reason Maki's so upfront is most likely due to the aphrodisiac.

Maki: And pent up feelings.

What she said. Also, please bear with me to the end to see how did Nozomi actually bug the house and get Maki's house key.

Maki: When I find her she's so gonna-

Umi: Time's up. Enya doesn't own Love Live!

Maki: I'm not finished! This is a M chapter so if you don't like it, don't read it!

XXXXXX

The school was bustling with excitement as visitors came to attend the cultural festival. Most of the students are doing normal activities such as running haunted house, selling street food or running cafes. However, there are some students doing some questionable business like stealing people's underwear, taking nude shots of girls in the bathrooms and most importantly, selling extremely explicit yuri manga.

"Miyasaki! Is this how you plan to bring yuri couples together?!" Nico shouted at the blue-haired girl sitting beside her.

"Yep! What other way to bring yuri couples closer than to sell them manga featuring about sex? After all, sex brings couples closer!" Miyasaki grinned, pleased with her idea.

"Can't you be normal for once and DON'T include your sex life with the principal?!" Nico rammed on the table so hard that some of the manga flew up before coming down again.

"I didn't draw about that. You of all people should know that our sex lives are too... kinky to be drawn in manga." Miyasaki held up a page for Nico to see. "Take a look."

"W-W-W-What the f*ck is THIS?!" Nico blushed red, embarrassed at what she saw. The page Miyasaki had flipped to depicted an office lady handcuffed to a wall while seemingly raped by three other women with sex toys.

"Like it? My special manga artist drew this one! Isn't she nice?"

"Yeah whatever but why must you sell these manga at such an important event?" Two heads turned to the latest addition to the conversation.

"Toriko! You actually made it!"

"Principal... Just what exactly do you do with her..." Toriko chose to remain silent as she flipped through the pages of another manga.

"Oh this isn't so bad as the teachers have been complaining..." Nico's jaw hit the ground as she heard the nonchalance in the principal's voice.

"H-Hey! That's R18 manga for goodness sake!"

"This is what Kotori does with Koizumi-san..." Nico facepalmed while Miyasaki consoled her teacher.

"That manga was sort of derived from what Toriko sees most of the time..."

"I give up. I'm surrounded by horn dogs!"

"Don't you mean birds Yazawa-sensei?" Toriko gave a playful wink before leaving the manga booth.

"Why she... Miyasaki, who the f*ck is the manga artist?!"

"U-Uh... I don't know exactly... I do know it's a she..." In reality, Miyasaki does know who the manga artist is. But she couldn't say it due to her relationship with Miyasaki's teacher. Thankfully, Nico bought her claim.

"Hmph. I'll be back." With that, Nico left the booth.

"Thank god... I better go see how Tojo-san is doing..."

XXXXXX

"Miyachi! Just in time!" A purple-haired woman beamed, thrusting a manga into Miyasaki's hands.

"Tojo-san, thank you for helping out. By the way, does sensei know about this? She kind of seem lost about it just now..." Miyasaki tapped her feet, a sign that she was nervous.

"Nope~ She'll kill me later if she knows about it. Anyway, my cards are telling me that a yuri couple's heading this way~" Nozomi pushed Miyasaki out of the room she was in so as to entertain the couple coming their way.

"Nya~ This drawing looks so nice nya!" An orange-haired woman spoke to the red-haired woman beside her.

"Yup. But extremely adult... Befitting of you isn't it Minami-san's lover?" Miyasaki flinched at what she heard before speaking up.

"It's Noelle Miyasaki. And it's supposed to be adult." Miyasaki huffed, slightly grumpy after introducing herself.

"Wah~ This drawing contains Kotori-chan and Kayo-chin nya! Maki-chan, what is the thing that Kotori-chan is holding nya?" Maki took one glance at the page before nosebleeding.

"Miyasaki-san... What did you see...?" Maki cupped her nose so as to stem the blood flow.

"Them having a hot night? Do you want to see sensei's?" Miyasaki handed Rin the manga that Nozomi had given just now.

"Nya?! W-What is Nozomi-chan doing to Nico-chan nya?! And why is Nico-chan blindfolded? Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nico-chan has clothing pins on her n-n-ni- Rin can't say it nya!" Rin burst out, attracting a lot of attention from both the visitors and students alike.

"What's going on?!" Nico rushed out of a classroom while panicking over Rin's cries.

"See for yourself loli." Nico picked up the manga which was now on the floor and flipped through its contents.

"What the hell?! Why is THIS inside?!" Nico's eyes bulged as she saw the very scene that had traumatised Rin.

"I have no freaking idea. The manga artist just give the manga to me..." Miyasaki whistled before helping Rin up.

"N-Nya... No wonder Nico-chan is crying..." Rin mumbled to herself before Maki led her away.

XXXXXX

"Tojo-san, your manga nearly got me into trouble..." Miyasaki sighed, placing a wet handkerchief on her forehead.

"Sorry~ Here's a new manga. Don't worry about the couple heading this way, they're more experienced." Nozomi reassured before ushering Miyasaki out of the room.

"Hey look! It's Miya-chan!" A ginger-haired woman exclaimed while pointing at Miyasaki like she was a zoo animal.

"Honoka, it's rude to point." The brown-haired woman beside her swatted the pointing hand away.

"Ahaha... Please take a look at this one." Miyasaki handed Nozomi's latest manga to Tsubasa, who flipped through the pages.

"Hmm... Eli and Umi are doing some unexpected stuff in there..." Miyasaki's heart stopped for a beat as she heard Tsubasa's words.

"I wanna see too!" Honoka leaned in to see the page Tsubasa had stopped at. To Miyasaki's surprise, Honoka didn't reacted as badly as she had expected.

"Uh... Kosaka-san?"

"Yes~"

"Why aren't you screaming like Hoshizora-san?"

"Cause we've done bondage, used toys and even- mmph!" Tsubasa slapped Honoka's mouth before she could continue any further.

"Please don't reveal our sex lives to Noelle. Even if she's already doing explicit stuff with Kotori's mother..." Miyasaki blushed a little before taking the manga back for her to read.

"Wow. Ayase-san does food play with Sonoda-san? Wait a minute... You two use food to put it in your v- mmph!" Miyasaki was cut off by a pale hand that had a rosary bracelet hanging at the wrist.

"Eli, never expected you to be so holy now." Tsuabsa joked to the blond-haired woman standing in front of her.

"There's a time and place to say it and it's definitely not here." Eli hissed, removing her hand off Miyasaki.

"But she's only asking us and we don't mind cause we're fu- mmph!" Tsubasa slapped her hand over Honoka once again as she successfully prevented the use of the vulgar word as she had put it.

"Friends. With. Benefits." Tsubasa released her hand on Honoka's mouth.

"Okay okay! Eli-chan, where's Umi-chan?"

"Here." Eli pointed down to the floor. Miyasaki took a look and found an unconscious Umi on the ground with foam near the mouth area.

"U-Umi-chan! Why did she faint?!" Honoka panicked as she tried to wake Umi up.

"Trust me. Just don't ask what's inside the manga..." Eli warned Miyasaki.

"Noelle, how much is it? I'll buy it along with that one." Tsubasa pointed to the manga that scared Rin greatly.

"2000 yen. Here." Miyasaki handed over the two books requested. Tsubasa, satisfied with her purchase, left the scene with Honoka in tow. Eli was now left standing with Miyasaki in an awkward silence.

"So... Any good manga to recommend?"

XXXXXX

"Calm down Rin-chan. You're not going to see that manga again..." Maki reassured Rin, whose head was still face down.

"Hey there, mind if we join you?" Tsubasa approached the two of them. Maki nodded and gestured Honoka and Tsubasa to sit.

"What's wrong with Rin-chan?" Honoka asked, slightly concerned about the cat-like woman.

"M-Miya-chan... NYAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin sobbed, still traumatised at what she saw.

"Oh! I know what will cheer you up! Here read this!" Honoka flipped open to her most favourite page in the manga that Tsubasa had just bought. Unfortunately for Rin, that page was the page she was traumatised.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY EYES! I'M GONNA WASH THEM NYAAAAAAA!" Rin screamed, running towards the washroom. Maki took one look at it and adverted her eyes away.

"You two... That was the reason why Rin-chan became like that..." Maki sighed as she ordered a latte for herself.

"Oh... Will Rin become better if we show her this instead?" Tsubasa flipped to a page where Nozomi was domineering Nico with a chain and a whip.

"I don't think so... Anyway, what did the other manga feature?" Maki pointed to the second manga.

"This one? Meh, it's just Eli-chan licking chocolate off Umi-chan, feeding Umi-chan, using a cucumber up her ass and so on!" Maki blushed and wondered how Honoka could even say the sexual activities with a straight face.

"Just?! I don't even do that to Rin-chan! Do you two do it?!"

"Try two up your ass." Maki and Honoka stared at Tsubasa while Tsubasa was confused over what she herself has stated. "What did I say?"

"Nothing. By the way, where's Eli-chan then?"

"Not so sure..."

"I'm here with your damn manga." Eli suddenly appeared, holding up a manga featuring Rin and Maki.

"Wow, never knew you guys did kinky stuff..." Honoka teased Maki, to which she was furious.

"NO WE DID NOT! I DIDN'T EVEN DO ALL OF THOSE STUFF WITH RIN-CHAN!"

"Calm down Maki, this manga is probably the most decent among the manga that was sold over there..."

"Ugh... Thank god Rin-chan left..."

XXXXXX

"Hoshizora-san? Did you need something?" Miyasaki asked the red-faced woman in front of her.

"I-I Iwannaseeyourmostexplicitworknya!" Rin's words came out in a mess. Thankfully for her, Miyasaki understood.

"Well if you say so..." Miyasaki snapped her fingers and a hand holding a manga appeared. Miyasaki took it and handed it over to Rin.

"T-T-T-Thanks..." Rin began flipping the pages. The more she read, the more she was horrified.

"Um... Are you sure you want to read that? That's probably what I do with you know who..."

"I-I-I-I-I-I..."

"I think we better take this away from you Rin-chan~ You're overheating~" A purple-haired woman stepped out of the room to take the manga away from Rin's hands.

"Tojo-san! Wait what do you mean she's overheating?!" Miyasaki turned back to Rin and she was indeed overheating, with smoke billowing out of her ears. "H-Hoshizora-san!"

"I-I'm fine nya... Rin will go back and tell Kotori-chan and Kayo-chin what you do nya..." Rin tottered towards the place where Maki was waiting for her.

"W-Wait! Hoshizora-san! Oh man, she left..." Miyasaki sighed as she went back to her seat and snatched the manga out of Nozomi's hands.

"You want to see how you do it with Kotori-chan's mom huh?"

"No, I just want to see what scenes did you take from our sex lives you stalker."

"Aw... And after I helped you draw all those manga..."

"Will be going to waste!" Nozomi and Miyasaki turned their heads towards the direction of the sound. A small figure with a dark aura stood there in the middle of the corridor, cracking her knuckles as she glared at the duo.

"N-Nicocchi... Come on now, don't make such a scary face! Look, nico nico nii~" Nozomi ended in a pose.

"So... Nozomi-chan is your manga artist... That figures. Well, I best be going now..." Nico left the scene, the dark aura still looming behind her.

"S-Sensei's angry right?"

"I-I think so? Oh man, I don't want to know what she'll do to me later... Plus the cards aren't hinting a pleasant evening later..." Nozomi shakily drew a card and sighed as she saw the image on it.

"Well I don't want to know either but now's then end of the cultural festival so..." Miyasaki trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Well shoot."

XXXXXX

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" Maki asked while placing an anaemic Rin on her bed.

"Sort of... But I got to see what Miya-chan does with the principal with my very eyes..." Rin murmured to herself.

"You're definitely not okay. Just take as long as you need to lie on the bed." Maki left the room, leaving Rin all alone to text someone.

'Is Nozomi-chan okay after what you did to her?' Rin got back a reply immediately after she sent her message.

'Yup! Wif a little nico nico nii she's all better!'

'Didn't you copy what she did to you in that manga?'

'Like i said, after a nico nico nii she's all better!'

'So she only cheered up after you did that weird dance...'

'Shut up n make out with Maki-chan already. Bet tht she's waiting 4 u dwnstrs with sexy clothes.'

'Bye.' Rin snapped her phone shut as she went down to look for Maki. As soon as she got to the living room, her arousal shot up.

"Oh Rin-chan... I told you to lie down didn't I?" Maki asked, wearing nothing but sexy lingerie and a doctor's coat. "By the way, do you like it?" Maki approached the cat-like woman who was still in shock.

"Y-Yeah! Maki-chan, let's go up and do it shall we nya?" Maki nodded at the suggestion and went up to intensify their intimacy.

It came at the cost of severe back pains the next day.

XXXXXX

_Extra Chapter Radio: Nozomi's surefire way to break into Maki's house and bug it!_

_Remember the cooking party in Chapter 2? When Rin got poisoned, Maki brought her upstairs. Nozomi used that time frame to steal Maki's house key. Afterwards they went home, Nozomi went to her workshop used for any crafting and started copying the key with her necessary tools. Don't ask me what those are as Nozomi keeps those a secret._

_Nozomi: Actually I followed some guy on Youtube and I just happened to have them in my workshop!_

_Please go type in making key in 10 minutes or something similar. It's really there. Back to the chapter, after casting the whole thing Nozomi went and returned the original copy in Chapter 3 when Maki's at school. She also took this opportunity to bug her house as she has some bugs with her. Don't ask me where she get those._

_Nozomi: I'm not telling anyway~_

_There. Now that you know Nozomi's surefire way to break into a house and bug it, go forth and bug all the Maki houses in the world! Mwahaha!_

_Nozomi: You sound evil. Just a tip, place your bugs at corners where no one can find them easily. An example will be to bug one under the table at a very dark corner. Or you could simply place it at a secluded dark corner where it's impossible to sweep! For experts, you can bug specific toilet bowls by placing it at the spacing behind it or try the back of a bath tub tap! Works like a charm!_

_Man, now I know how to break into someone's house! Well, that's all the time we have today on Extra Chapter Radio! Sent in your inquires to us at ecr-enyaluvsyuri and I'll answer it for you with a special guest! Bye!_

_Nozomi: See ya!_

XXXXXX

Good job Nozomi. *High fives Nozomi*

Nozomi: That was tiring~

Maki: So THAT'S how you broke into my house and bug it!

Maki, for story issues please don't change your lock.

Umi: I'm ashamed of you Enya!

Maki: Yeah! How can I feel safe when Nozomi-chan can break into my house anytime?!

Nozomi: Ehehe~ But because of this, Enya-chan had a new show within a chapter.

Yup. By the way I'm actually serious about Extra Chapter Radio, you can really drop in an inquiry and I'll answer it for you.

Airin: This is getting out of hand...

Noelle: I have a question!

What is it?

Noelle: Why do you always address me as 'Miyasaki' when you already gave me a first name.

Uh... Cause there's not much opportunity to bring you in?

Nico: Now now! Don't be down! All of you, nico nico nii~

Miu: I think Yazawa-san needs to take a hike.

And I think you need to get back to where you came from.

Lie: Calm down already.

Eli: Mama? Why are you here?

Mizono: She needs a little stretching. I came back to see how's my daughter doing.

Nozomi: I'm fine!

Kotori: Did anybody notice that we lack presence in this chapter?

Hanayo: I don't think so...

Honoka: I barely had one! And it's the first time I got to be in a M chapter.

Tsubasa: You were in a M story previously you know.

Toriko: Speaking of which... Honoka, my office now. I still haven't punish you for what you've done to Kotori.

Honoka: What the hell?!

Rin: So the Christmas special really does affect us in here nya...

Can't breathe... Someone sign off...

Maki: I'll end it then. Please review on this story and hope that Enya-chan improves our lives in the next chapter.

All: Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Maki: Hey what's going on?! Why won't you let me see the reviews?! *Tugging at a blindfold that's covering her eyes*

Kotori: We just can't!

Tsubasa: It'll be detrimental to your health.

Rin: No means no nya!

Maki: Graaaaah! When I get this damn blindfold off me I'm going to see what's so bad about seeing the damn reviews!

Umi: Sorry. *Proceeds to tie Maki to a chair*

Eli: Candygirl44, you are the cause of this scenario if you know what we mean...

Hanayo: U-Um! Enya-chan decided to make Noelle-chan a pervert for comedic relief! Chillin' Dude, she actually didn't want to make them a perverse couple!

Noelle: Yeah right...

Shut it. Nico dominating Nozomi sounds hot right?

Nico: It doesn't sound hot. It IS hot.

Nozomi: What?! What about Tsubasa having two cucumbers up her you know where?!

Honoka: It's so f*cking hot... Especially the way she beg me to take them out... *Sighs dreamily*

Tsubasa: Tch... IluvEliUmi, I doubt Honoka will ever listen... Now can we please drop the topic on sex?!

Nico: Whatever you say. Hey Rin-chan, it seems that someone here thinks you shouldn't look at the 'adult world' too much!

Rin: Nya... Revengemajestyliberator, Maki-chan thinks that it's not a good thing that you're siding with Nozomi-chan nya...

Maki: Darn right! Who the heck bugs houses and tries to film people making out?!

Nozomi: Oh c'mon it isn't that bad...

Maki: Yes it is and someone one just remove the damn blindfold already!

Guys? We're on a tight schedule here.

Umi: Then I will do it. Enya doesn't own Love Live.

XXXXXX

"Halloween party at Tsubasa-chan's house?" Maki asked, confirming what she heard was correct. Rin nodded and happily made her way towards the closet before pulling out some clothing.

"Maki-chan, here's yours nya! I'll be wearing this one tomorrow nya~" Rin hummed, tossing a few pieces of clothing to Maki.

"What am I supposed to be dressed up as...?" Maki asked uncertainly as she picked up a tube top with tiger prints.

"An oni! I'm going to dress up as a nekomimi nya!" Rin pounced on Maki, snuggling up to her in the process.

"What's a nekomimi?" Maki struggled to get away from Rin but failed, eventually resigning to her fate.

"Cat girl?"

"Suits you, after all you do act like a cat..." Maki resisted a giggle as she saw the look on Rin's face.

"Nya... And to think Rin went all the way out just to get you a costume nya..." Rin pouted, an act that could make many hearts melt instantly.

"S-Sorry..." Before Maki could continue with her apology, Rin's hand phone buzzed.

"Nya? Who is it from nya?" Rin flipped open her hand phone to see the sender. "Ah, it's Nozomi-chan nya!"

'I hope you've gotten your costumes ready~' Rin replied Nozomi after showing the message to Maki.

'Yup! Maki-chan didn't like hers though...' Maki saw this and decided to intervene.

"That's a lie! I didn't even say whether I like the oni costume or not!"

"Okay then, do you like it?"

"Nope."

"See? This message was actually sent in advance!" Maki felt the urge to strangle her cat-like girlfriend but couldn't find a way to actually implement it. Before anything else could happen, Nozomi's reply came in.

'She's just a tsundere after all~' Maki deadpanned at the message before walking away.

XXXXXX

"Ugh... Tsubasa-chan, why must you throw a party?" Maki complained to a woman dressed like a wolf, who was also not as happy as the others.

"Not that I wanted to... Honoka wanted one and she threw one... in my house."

"Haa... Well, at least our girlfriends are happy."

"Agreed. But Honoka is planning something... I just know it..." As on cue, Honoka had announced something.

"Ahem! Hey guys, to make this party more interesting I plan to make you guys drink while playing Truth or Dare!" Maki and Tsubasa groaned while the others cheered. Well, most of them at least.

"Honoka is going to drive me crazy..." A blue-haired frankenstein sighed.

"Cheer up, at least there are Maki and Tsubasa to keep thing in control." A blond pirate reassured the frankenstein.

"Eli..." The frankenstein leaned in to kiss Eli.

"Umi..." Before could even kiss Umi, she was blocked by a jiang shi.

"Hey now, you should go get a room if you want to do it! Let's go the that circle over there~" The jiang shi led them to a circle where the others gathered.

"I'll spin it!" A vampire immediately spun the bottle, landing at a mummy. "Hanayo-chan, truth or dare?"

"U-Um... Truth?" Hanayo replied the vampire, silently complaining of her luck.

"Hehe~ Now then, Nico the greatest vampire will think of a good question to ask you..." Rin got impatient and decided to slap Nico.

"Hurry up nya!"

"Ow! Okay okay tell us what is the thing you absolutely hate the most!" Nico rubbed her cheek, alleviating the pain.

"The thing that I hate the most...? I-I guess it'll be insects?" Nico looked unsatisfied at Hanayo's answer but said nothing about it.

"H-Here goes!" Hanayo spun the bottle only for it to land at Honoka.

"I pick dare! Make it a good one!" Honoka grinned, excited for Hanayo's dare.

"Alright then... Honoka-chan, could you kiss Umi-chan on the lips?" Honoka's smile faltered as she noticed glares from Eli and Tsubasa.

"O-Okay... By the way, where's the booze?" Eli and Tsubasa were seen drinking all of the alcoholic drinks they had while Honoka sighed to herself.

"So... Must you really kiss me?" Umi asked hesitantly, not liking what she was hearing.

"Yup." Honoka kissed Umi forcefully, sending the both of them toppling to the ground.

"Mmph?!" The rest of them flinched as they saw Honoka's bold action, afraid of Eli's and Tsubasa's reaction.

"Hey Honoka... You did the dare already, so get off already!" Eli grumbled, attempting to strangle Honoka but was restrained by Tsubasa.

"Calm down Eli. Later we can disinfect their lips..." Honoka used her girlfriend's distraction to her advantaged and french kissed Umi.

"Mmmph!" This brought Eli's attention to the kissing duo and her reaction was even worse than the first.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Honoka immediately got off Umi and spun the bottle, landing at Eli.

"Oh boy... Truth or Dare?" Honoka was mentally begging to Eli to take truth but it would seem that Eli didn't hear Honoka's pleas.

"Dare."

"O-Okay then... U-Uh, have a Pokemon battle with Tsu-chan!" Tsubasa spat out her alcohol before turning to face Honoka.

"What?! Who'll be the Pokemon then?!" Honoka cringed before replying.

"Choose one of us then. We can be your Pokemon!" Eli's smile turned ugly as she scanned her friends for an ideal 'Pokemon'.

"Nozomi, you'll help me right?" Eli asked the jiang shi, who silently nodded.

"Since Nozomi is involved, then it's Nico the greatest vampire's time to shine right?" Tsubasa shot a side glance at Nico before turning her attention back to Eli.

"Urk... I shouldn't have called myself that..." Nico stood up and went over to Tsubasa.

"Kotori-chan... What have I done?!" Honoka asked Kotori, who was getting dizzy from the constant shaking.

XXXXXX

"Nozomi, I choose you!"

"Hee~" Nozomi jumped on the spot like a jiang shi, giving a big grin to her opponent.

"Don't fail me Nico!" Nico swiftly appeared from nowhere, her cape fluttering due to the fast movement.

"Someone end this madness..." Maki muttered to herself as she took out a book to read.

"Nozomi, use Breast Rub!" Nozomi immediately groped Nico, leaving Nico screaming.

"It's super effective nya!" Rin commented, much to Nico's annoyance.

"Oi! Don't comment on us!"

"Nico, use Bloodsucker!" Nico complied and immediately bit Nozomi's neck.

"Nn... D-Don't do... it here... Ah!" Nozomi moaned out, causing many to blush.

"I-It's super effective nya... Nico regained health nya..." Eli frowned before executing the next attack.

"Nozomi, use Rape..." Nozomi gave Eli a bewildered look before attacking Nico.

"Oh my god! Damn it, don't listen to Eli!" Nico ran upstairs, hoping to avoid Nozomi.

"Haa... Honoka, can we don't play this game and do something else instead?"

"Like what Tsu-chan? We barely started!" Rin nodded in agreement while Maki snap her book shut.

"How about we watch some anime?" All heads turned to Umi, who looked at them with puzzlement. "What? I don't want to her Nozomi raping Nico..."

"Good point. Okay, let's see what's on right now!" Honoka grabbed the remote and switched on the television. Once it came on, a scene depicting a grey-haired girl with a purple-haired woman was seen.

"That looks like Kotori-chan! And the purple-haired girl looks like Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo commented. It was true, the two characters looked exactly similar to the people mentioned.

"I wonder what am I doing?" Kotori asked, her eyes glued on to the screen.

_"Haa... Time flies so fast. I can't believe it's already that time of the year..."  
><em>

_"Nozomi-chan! Are you on your way back home?"_

_"Ah Kotori-chan, I didn't expect to see you here. Well yes, I'm going home now. Before I leave, can I ask you something?"  
><em>

_"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"_

_"Why are you outside selling food when you work in a maid cafe?"  
><em>

_"Um... To spread Christmas cheers? Ahaha...?"  
><em>

_"I see. Well then, have a nice day. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
><em>

_"E-Eh? Why am I feeling so hot again...? I better ask Honoka-chan about this later..."_

"Even the names are the same nya..." By now, Maki and Umi was suspicious of the anime that was being broadcast but chose not to say anything.

"Aw... Now's the commercial..." Eli muttered to herself before reaching out for the broadcasting list on the table.

"What are you looking at?" Tsubasa asked, interested in Eli's actions.

"The name of this anime. What time is it?"

"10.35 p.m, why?"

"Okay I got the name of this anime. Let's see... I Want Your Heart For Christmas? What channel broadcasts Christmas themed anime on Halloween?!"

"Maybe it's a repeat? What do you expect?" Tsubasa shrugged her shoulders at Eli's complaint before walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Eli-chan, the anime is back on!"

"Really? Let's see what happens next..."

XXXXXX

"Wow, that's a way to end such a story plot! That's simply harasho!" Eli sang praises of the anime.

"Uh Eli-chan, you are aware that the two of us are portrayed as perverts right?" Honoka asked, not happy that she was portrayed in such a negative light.

"I don't think she really minds... But I wonder if you can be as romantic as your counterpart?" Maki smirked before taking out her book once again.

"H-Hey! Rin can write letters too nya!" Rin retorted.

"Um Rin-chan... You got an F for writing..." Hanayo meekly replied, causing some giggling from Honoka and Kotori.

"K-Kayo-chiiiiiiin!"

"Oi, what did we miss?" Nico asked, coming down from the stairs. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were not properly buttoned.

"Nothing, just an anime show." Eli replied, resisting the urge to point out Nico's current state.

"Nn... Nicocchi, that was enjoyable right?" Nozomi followed Nico down the steps, hair equally as messy as Nico's. Unlike Nico who had a tired expression, Nozomi's face was more refreshed.

"W-W-What shameless activities did the both of you do in a hostess's house?!" Umi asked, face paling at what she had observed.

"It's fine... I don't care what they do up there..." Tsubasa murmured to herself, face blushing at what she observed.

"Yeah! Sometimes, Anju-chan and Erena-chan will have sex in Tsu-chan's room! They once asked me whether I wanted to join them but I turned them down!" Honoka added, not realising what she had just said until Tsubasa stared at her with horror-stricken eyes. "Oops."

"They what?! When did they do it?!" Tsubasa shook Honoka so hard until she could see stars.

"T-Three months ago... Tsu-chan... I think I'm gonna puke if you continue..." Honoka immediately vomited on the floor, causing Tsubasa and Umi to scramble away from her.

"Someone better get the cloth..." Hanayo heeded Umi's words and ran to get the cloth.

"Wouldn't be much faster to use Hanayo-chan's bandages?" Nico questioned, with many except one nodding to Nico's idea.

"Eeeeeh?! B-But how will I go back?! I'm not wearing anything underneath!" This caused Kotori to have a nosebleed while Nozomi removed Nico's cape so as to stem Kotori's bleeding.

"T-Thanks..."

"I better wash that when I get back..."

XXXXXX

"Urgh... Sorry for the trouble guys..." Honoka apologised as she lay on the sofa to rest.

"It's fine... Although it doesn't seem like a Halloween party anymore." Eli admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright, that's how Honoka rolls. Always ending up in a mess with you guys, but that's like a characteristic only we can share don't you agree?" Tsubasa concluded wisely, something she had learnt from Nozomi.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day." Nico commented, which earned her a smack from Nozomi.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Hey guys, what should we do now nya?"

"I don't know, but there's a song that one of my patients played to me and I wanted to ask if you guys have sang it before."

"A song? No we didn't..."

"Maybe it's from the voice actresses in that anime just now? I mean, they sounded like me and Nozomi-chan!"

"Good point. Okay, let's hear it then. By the way, who are present in this song that you mentioned?"

"Huh? I think there was your voice and Kotori-chan's?" Maki pressed the play button and allowed the song to run.

_Lonely my love, lonely my heart_  
><em> Tsubomi janai<em>  
><em> Lonely my love, lonely my heart<em>  
><em> Tsuma retai no<em>

"Wow that does sound like Umi and Kotori... Is there any other songs that sound like us?" Eli agreed.

"Yeah, one of you and Nozomi-chan. I think there was a name for it... Garden of Glass?"

"Garden of Glass huh? Sounds like about something that's fragile..." Nozomi took out her card, confirming her hypothesis.

_Yume no meiro... Yuri no meiro..._

_ Akogare o kataru me ga_  
><em> Tōku o sagashi teru toki<em>  
><em> Sabishiku naru<em>  
><em> Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no<em>

"Wow, that sounds good... Maybe we should trying singing all those songs that sound like us!" Honoka exclaimed, bouncing off the sofa.

"Urgh... I don't want to sing though... Is there any songs that I could sing in the first place?!" Nico huffed, not happy about the current situation.

"Rin knows a lot! Rin constantly get songs that sound like Eli-chan, Maki-chan and Nico-chan nya!" Rin took out her mp3 player and played an upbeat song.

_Hey, hey! Ah… we are Busters! _

_ Toraburu ga yama tsumi shikatanai_  
><em> (Kirai kirai yo yan nacchau)<em>  
><em> Makenai yo taishita koto janai yo (sōda sōda)<em>  
><em> Awatezu ni Find a way, oh yeah!<em>  
><em> (Trouble Busters! Harahara Busters!)<em>

"Harasho... I feel like singing one now!" Eli's azure orbs sparkled with excitement in contrast with dull amethyst and crimson orbs.

"No problem nya! Here's another song! And the lyrics of this song is on here nya!" Rin took out a piece of paper while tossing the mp3 player to Nozomi for her to select the song.

"Ah~ It's this one right? Here we go~" Nozomi pressed the play button, preparing the three of them to sing.

"Tsukamae chau!" Maki sang with a voice that was slightly sexy and pitch perfect, as though she was a professional singer.

"Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo~" Nico sang, her voice though childish but still able to bring out the appropriate mood of the song.

"Tsukamae chau!"

"Dare to iru no? Dameyo dameyo, watashi igai wa dameyo~"

"Amai yo amai sonna soubi ja, nige rareru wake nai janai ka nerai o tsukete hisoka ni haigo kara~"

"I love you~"

"Watashi no koto o suki ni naru hazu~" Eli's voice was heard, bringing the tone lower. Umi and Nozomi was impressed by Eli's voice but chose not to interrupt.

"I love you~" Nico swapped with Eli, giving off an impression of a yandere character in Honoka's and Rin's eyes.

"Soko no seigi ga aru no~"

"Nando mo iwa seru tsumorina no?" Maki and Eli sang in the background while Nico sang her lines.

"Oya oya~" Maki gave Rin a wink before focusing on her script, sending Rin's heart through the roof.

"Teikou surunara shite goran!"

"I ga ito~" This time, it was Eli's turn to wink at Umi, causing the blue-haired woman to foam at the mouth. It did cause some worry for Eli but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Waga mamada to shitteru keredo, watashi no hou ga uwa te na you ne~"

"Tsumetai kotoba~"

"Yasashii shisen~" Both Maki's and Eli's voices slowly faded off so as to build up tension before continuing again with Nico like a prelude to something bigger.

"Emono wa… kimida yo!"

"Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo, kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo, kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai~"

"Atsui yo atsui ai no ruuru wa, yabura reru tame aru nda yo~ Zurui wana e to izanau hohoemi wa~"

"I miss you~"

"Suki no seidashi warukunai desho~"

"Uh... Hate to interrupt but can we like sleep or something? I'm tired..." Honoka stifled a yawn, effectively breaking up the singing session.

"Honoka-chan! They were about to get to the good part!" Kotori complained, disappointed that the mood was broken.

"K-Kotori-chan, at least Eli-chan could go and see whether Umi-chan's okay." Hanayo tried to calm Kotori down, which helped a little.

"Oh right! Umi! Can you hear me?!" Eli asked, gently slapping Umi's cheeks. Thankfully, Umi woke up.

"H-Huh...? The song's over?" Umi asked groggily, disoriented by the lights.

"Nope, Honoka-chan interrupted us. But she's right, I want to sleep." Maki replied, getting her belongings.

"Hey, why don't all of you stay overnight? I mean, it's 1 a.m and it's not that safe to be walking at this time..." Tsubasa suggested, preparing some pillows.

"N-No thanks nya! At least not in the same room as Umi-chan nya!" Rin shuddered at what happened on the night where they played Five Nights At Freddy's 2.

"Yeah... That might not be such a good idea..." Kotori said, also not wanting to repeat what had happened then.

"Okay, so Umi-chan goes home and the rest of us stays here right?" Honoka asked, not wanting to look at Umi.

"What do the three of you mean?! What's so bad about my sleeping habits?! I don't snore, drool or kick people off the beds!" Umi protested, shocked to hear that three of her friends refuse to sleep near her. "Maki! What do you think?!"

"Uh... If I had to choose, I rather that I sleep somewhere where you can't reach..." Maki muttered, remembering what did she had to go through just to make Umi sleep.

"Fine! Just don't wake me up, people say that I get cranky if I was woken up... Not too sure if that's true cause I've never woken up in the middle of my sleep..." The four of them heard this and quickly went to a corner for a mini planning.

"Doesn't this mean that Umi-chan's been sleep hitting us?!" Honoka whispered.

"Y-Yeah... Rin's body still hurt after being hit nya..." Rin whimpered, afraid of Umi's pillow throws.

"Oh boy..."

"It's fine, so long we don't wake Umi-chan..."

"Okay, we sleep. No fooling around!"

"Honoka-chan, does that include the bed type of fooling around or..."

"All types! No moving when Umi-chan goes to sleep okay?"

"Got it! (nya!)" The four of them broke away before casually returning to their previous positions.

"So... Ready to sleep?" Tsubasa asked, aware of their mini planning but chose not to ask.

"Yup!"

"Lights out lights out~" The four of them slept the furthest away from Umi, who was already sleeping before the lights went out. Unfortunately for Eli, when Honoka turned off the lights she was not prepared and clung on to Umi tightly. Needless to say, this awoke Umi.

"Aren't we're supposed to sleep...?" Maki heard this but continued to pretend she was sleeping.

"Uh yeah b-but I'm scared of the dark!"

"So you say that, but aren't you seeing nothing but darkness when you sleep...?" Umi's tone was scaring Eli and Maki knew it. However, as she didn't want to risk herself in getting injured, she ignored the two of them.

"U-Uh Umi? Are you okay?" Maniacal laughter could be heard, waking everyone but four.

"Umi-chan? What happened Elichi?"

"God damn it... What is it?"

"Is it an insect?!"

"Umi? Are you okay? Wow, those four sure are heavy sleepers..." Umi simply grinned, in a creepy way that is.

"All of you... must go to sleep!" Umi started throwing supersonic pillows at the five of them, knocking everyone out.

"There!" Maki suddenly got up and threw her pillow at Umi, making her go back to sleep.

"Nn... Maki-chan? What happened to them nya...?"

"N-Nothing... Just go back to sleep..." The two of them went back to sleep, not bothering about the casualties suffered.

The next day, five of them will wake up with severe headaches while one will wake up confused to the remaining four's reactions.

XXXXXX

_Extra Chapter Radio: The Miya-Tojo Alliance!_

_Sometime after Chapter 11, Noelle went to Nozomi's bar and asked her to help with her booth at the cultural festival. Being the mischief maker in the group, Nozomi agreed at a cost. What's the cost you ask? Well..._

_Nozomi: I wanted her to cosplay with me at the winter Comiket! Of course, Enya-chan won't be doing that scene as it's only me and Miyachi!_

_Noelle: Yeah, I still don't want to remember why you wanted me to cosplay as her._

_Nozomi: Oh c'mon~ Cosplaying as Liechtenstein is perfect for you!_

_Noelle: Cause of my bust size right?!_

_Afterwards, Noelle and Nozomi went around bugging random people's houses so as to gather material for the manga. Including the church, patisserie and the office where that poor office lady was raped. Basically, all the scenes that happened in the manga are not fictional and those two couldn't care less about censorship!_

_Noelle: Hey, that sounds like we're the bad guys..._

_Nozomi: We are! By the way, for the manga that contain us... We allowed it! But Nicocchi doesn't know about it!_

_Noelle: Toriko does. But don't remind her._

_Well, that's all the time we have today! Send in your questions and I'll answer them with a special guest!_

_Noelle and Nozomi: Bye!_

XXXXXX

Maki: Hey! The. Blindfold!

Umi: We can't let you see that review!

Tsubasa: Honoka, this is where Foamy comes to use!

Honoka: Okay! *Smacks Maki with Foamy*

Maki: Urgh... *Faints*

Eli: That's a relief.

Rin: B-But what should we do nya?

Kotori: We can't remove the blindfold...

Hanayo: Maybe Rin-chan can just do bondage play with Maki-chan?

Rin: !

Nozomi: I think that's a perfect idea! Miyachi~

Noelle: Here's your bondage tools Hoshizora-san...

Rin: Nyaaaaaaaaa?!

Airin: What has become of these mortals?

A bunch of perverts. So... Want to sign off Noelle?

Noelle: Why not? Review and subscribe to Extra Chapter Radio!

Airin: What's that?!

Please drop a question in Extra Chapter Radio if you want!

Umi: I hope that it won't be so bad...

Oh yeah, to those who actually like this story... I will be on hiatus for awhile as I have national exams this year! But you'll probably see me around during special holidays with my one-shots!

Nico: Finally! A break from all this fame!

Tsubasa: Uh... So, see you next time?

Noelle: Yup! Bye guys!

All: Bye!


End file.
